Living in Sin
by Sarabella79
Summary: Edward Cullen is a hot owner of a bar called Sin in Port Angeles. Bella Swan is looking for a waitress job and fate brings her to Sin. They meet, sparks fly, but now Edward is Bella's boss. Can they maintain a professional working relationship? **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! So this is my first fan fiction, and let me tell you its a little scary, but I'm having fun with it and I hope you will too! Please review!!  
**

EPOV

"Emmett, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What bro, I'm just adding a few more Jell-O shots, don't want the ladies sober, right?"

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath. Emmett, my older brother, was just wasting my time here. The bar opens in a couple of hours; we are short a waitress and Jacob, my bartender just called to let me know that he would be out sick tonight. Right, "sick." Fucking asshole is just meeting up with his new fuck buddy, Leah. And Emmett thinks that Jell-O shots are going to save the night? Right.

So, that leaves me behind the bar for the evening. I really don't mind it once in a while, miss it actually. I went from bartending at _Benders_ to owing _Sin_ in no time flat. Who names their bar _Benders_ anyway?

When the previous owner mentioned selling it, I jumped at the opportunity. I have always wanted to turn this shit hole into something bigger and better. Emmett and I talked about it and eventually decided that we would partner up and bring our buddy Jasper in on it as well. It's not like we couldn't afford it and my mother and father were supportive of our purchase.

My father Carlisle and my mother Esme come from a long line of money. It wasn't something my family ever had to worry about. So when I started bartending here a couple years back it was just for fun, something to do in my free time and maybe meet some college chicks that I could show a good time before and after closing up. But when the opportunity came up to buy, we know we could make some major cash if we could turn this place into something more. So, with the approval of our parents, Emmett and I brought the idea up with Jasper and he was all too eager to jump on the band wagon.

Jasper Hale and his family had lived next door to my family since we were toddlers. His twin sister Rosalie is my twin sister Alice's best friend and they were completely inseparable, that is until Jasper came along and swept Alice away. Since Alice wasn't available to Rosalie 24/7 anymore, she pursued Emmett and has managed to wrap him around her little finger. I swear if I have to put up with anymore of their "lovely dovey" crap I am seriously considering kicking them all the fuck out!

Anyway, back to the task at hand….Hire a waitress…soon! Jessica, our former waitress, just up and walked out after last night. Got to be too much for her. I wasn't really all that sad to see her go. She was always trying to work her way into my pants, which I fucking declined time and time again. There was no way I was touching that shit, and I was her boss for Christ's sake.

We had finally started to bring in a good crowd on the weekends and some drunken frat boy grabbed her ass. She turned around and punched the guy right in the throat. I broke in immediately and kicked the guy out. These drunk fucks will not touch my employees!! I don't run a fucking petting zoo!

So after I got drunk fuck number 1 out of the bar, I pulled Jessica behind that bar and asked if she was okay. She threw a fit and walked out, claiming that her ass had been grabbed for the last time. Right, that skank would have been all over it if she thought that the guy was fuckable.

So Jess was gone, which brings me back to the fact that we open in an hour and don't have a waitress or a bartender. I can easily fill in behind the bar, but convincing Alice or Rosalie to fill in until I have hired a full timer is going to cost me…A lot!

I'll call Alice first, she is my best bet. How can she say no to her twin baby brother when he pouts? So I pull out my phone and call Alice.

"What's up Edward?"

"Like you don't already know?" You see, Alice seems to always know what I need before I even ask for it. She thinks that we are connected somehow mentally, some sort of twin magic bullshit!

"Do you really need me that bad Edward? I just had a mani/pedi! Do you have any idea how much torture wandering around that bar all night can do to your nails?"

"Please Alice, Please!" I said in a desperate voice that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Alright fine Edward, but you owe me! I will let you know when I have decided on my payment, and you know that I'm not talking about money!"

"Thanks baby girl, I love ya!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll been down in a few, okay?"

"See you soon. Be safe." With that I hung up, a huge smile on my face and headed over to the pool room to fill Emmett in.

"Emmett, Alice is going to fill in tonight. If you can work the door, I can bartend since Jake is out getting his fuck on. We should be set." I said while walking into the pool room where Emmett was setting up a game.

"Yeah bro, that sounds good. I got a call about the waitress job. She'll be by tomorrow around 3. She says she can start right away if we need her."

"How did she sound, any experience?"

"Not much, but she sounded hot, so that's good in my book. I told her to stop in tonight if she got the chance just to see how things roll. See how fucktastic we are!"

"Emmett, how does one sound hot, I mean she could have a third eye or some shit?"

"Don't give me that shit Edward! You and I both know that a girl's voice is a dead giveaway. She will be gorgeous. Mark my word!"

"Alright Em, if you say so. I'll keep an eye out for her. What's her name?"

"Uh its…Belinda?...no that's not it…Brenda?…no…ummm, Oh, I got it!!! Her name is Bella, said she would be in later."

I walked back out towards the bar shaking my head. Emmett is a smart guy when he wants to be, but when it comes to the ladies he's clueless! I don't know how Rosalie puts up with him.

"Hey Eddie, I got us all set up for a game here…where the fuck are you going?" Emmett yelled across the bar.

"I don't have time for that right now Emmett, I need to make sure the bar is stocked and we're running out of time."

As I was arranging everything Alice danced in with a huge grin on her face.

"So Edward, do I get to keep your tips and my own?"

"Sure Alice, you're doing me a huge fucking favor here tonight. I just hope this girl Emmett's got lined up for tomorrow will work out. She can start right away. He said that she may stop in tonight."

Alice was sitting at the stool in front of me bouncing on her seat. I could see the wheels turning in her mind. She's hoping that "new girl" can become her new shopping partner.

"So, what do you know about her Edward? Maybe if you hire her I could take her out before she starts, you know, make sure that she has the appropriate wardrobe for the job?" Alice shrugged with an innocent look on her face.

Did I call that or what?

"Alice, I have nothing but a name, but please, I beg you, do not push this. I need to get someone in here soon, unless you would like to fill in on a full time basis?"

And this is where I had her. Alice hated filling in for one night, in fear of breaking a nail or having some drunk fuck spill their beer on her Jimmy Choo's, much less filling in on any sort of permanent basis.

"Alright Edward, I'll lay low, but she could be my friend you know!" Alice whined.

"Thanks Alice, you know I love you to pieces, just let me get her in the door first, okay?" I gave her my signature crooked smile and she hopped off her stool, throwing herself into my arms.

"I love you to baby brother. Now, get your ass to work, we need to make an impression tonight!"

And with that she was off to the DJ Booth to crank up the music. She had the "Love Game" blaring through the speakers and was dancing around without a care it the world. At the end of the song, she declared "Its time!" and was over to the doors with Emmett in tow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later and we were packed. I have to admit, that I feel a little out of sorts. Sure, I would help Jake out behind the bar all the time, but this was fucking crazy. It's been a while since I've ran the bar on my own. I stripped off my t-shirt and was down to a black wife beater. It was like a sauna in here, bodies everywhere, music blaring, and I was cursing Jacob for calling in "sick" on one of our busiest nights in weeks. She better be fucking worth it, because he was going to be dealing with my wrath tomorrow. I was in the middle of planning Jacob's demise when the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on sat down at a stool towards the end of the bar, her brown eyes scanning the room before us. Her long brown hair, - that appeared to have a touch of mahogany to it when the lights hit it, - was pulled up high on her head, exposing her alluring neck and a small dragonfly tattoo on the back of her neck right below her hair line. Her eyes continued to take in the atmosphere around us, when she finally met my sight. I began to make my way over to her when Alice interrupted with a drink order.

"Edward?…Edward?, hey are you in there?" I reluctantly pulled my eyes off the beautiful girl at the end of the bar and back to my annoying little sister who was waving her hand dramatically in front of my face. "Where the hell did you go Edward? Are you ok, you look a little flush?"

"Well Alice, it's hotter than fucking Hades in here, of course I'm a little flush! Was there something you needed or are you just here to annoy the shit out of me?" Okay, that was harsh, but upon another glance to the end of the bar, the girl had disappeared.

"Fuck you Edward! Do you want my help here or not? This isn't my idea of a fun way to spend my Saturday night! I would much rather be at home with Jasper, but I'm here because my baby brother needs me and this is the thanks I get? What's your problem anyway?" Alice was shaking her fist and stomping her feet like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum. I had to hold back the laughter that would no doubt send her over the edge and apologize.

"I'm sorry Alice, you're right; I'm just a little out of my element here! Fucking Jacob!"

"Alright, I get it; you're stressed, but pull it together. I need 3 Bud Lights, a shot of Citron and a Morgan and Coke. Can you get that together for me while I run back to the restroom?"

"Sure Alice, make a run for it, I'll have everything ready when you get back." Alice dashed behind the bar and I quickly scanned the room for "dragonfly girl." I noticed her chatting with Emmett over by the doors. Well, at least she was still here and from this angle I could get a full view of her. Low rise jeans sitting right at her hip bones, her belly button peaking out between her jeans and her shirt. I had to shake my head in an attempt to expel the image of her lying on the bar, me pouring shots into said belly button and sucking it from her body. Then I took in her long legs and I couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around me as I fucked her up against the bar.

Emmett caught my gaze and pointed her in my direction. Emmett, my fucking savor, was sending her to me. I quickly put together Alice's drink order so I could give her my undivided attention.

_Okay Cullen, get it the fuck together._

Just because she was fuckhot didn't mean I needed to lose my shit. I did this all the time; I don't know why I felt so nervous about this. She was standing at the end of the bar now. I set Alice's drinks on the back of the bar and headed straight for her. Damn, she was beautiful. Our eyes met and I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. My signature crooked smile, the one that made girls go weak at the knees. Yeah, I could do this.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get you?" She smiled at me and the most beautiful blush came across her face. Fuck me! She was going to do me in and I still had 2 hours before close.

"Um, I guess I'll just have a beer?"

"A beer huh? Do you have a preference?

"Uh, sure, Bud Light I guess."

"Yeah I can do that, but how about a shot of Hot Sex on me, huh? I'll even do one with you if you want." There's that blush again. I am going to come undone and end up fucking her right here with a bar full of people.

"Um, yeah sure, why not? I really don't want to drink too much though. I just wanted to check everything out you know?" Her eyes scanned the bar again. Was she here with someone?

"Sure, baby, whatever you want. I'll be right back."

_Get it the fuck together Cullen. This is your game. Control it. _I poured two shots, grabbed her beer and turned to make my way back over to her, stopping dead in my tracks.

Fuck. Me. Running.

She was standing there, swaying her hips to her music, hands wiping sweat from her forehead looking out towards the dance floor. She looked so fucking sexy. My mind was screaming at me to keep it under control, but my dick had other ideas. I ran my hands through my hair, shook my head and made my way over to her. She wasn't paying attention, so I ran the cold beer bottle down her arm. She jumped at the sensation, then turned and smiled at me.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. Thanks." She took the beer from my hand and I sat the shots down in front of us. She fumbled around with some cash pushing it in my direction. I waved it off.

"No, keep it. It's on me. So, what are we drinking to?" I asked as I held up the shot glass for her to take while I took mine.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"New beginnings?"

"Sure, new beginnings" she said while scanning the bar again. Shit. She has to be here with someone. We clinked glasses and she threw back the shot.

_Well, dive in head first Cullen, if she's taken you might as well stop wasting your time. _

"So," I said while tilting my head towards the dance floor, "where's the man? He really shouldn't leave you by yourself in a place like this. Too many drunk fucks thinking with their dicks!"

_Yeah, like you Cullen._

"Oh, no, I'm here alone. I just wanted to stop by and check everything out. Get the lay of the land you know."

_I'll give you the lay of the land, trust me baby. You won't be able to walk for a week!_

"Well, this is a good place to start. We have a pretty good crowd most of the time, but you should stick close to the bar with your drink. You never know when someone might slip something in there. If you're up here I can keep an eye on it."

_And I can keep an eye on you!_

"Thanks. So how long have you owned this place? It's really great."

Huh, Emmett must have mentioned that we owned _Sin_.

"Well, I have worked here for a couple of years, but we bought it about a year ago. I just couldn't let it go. The previous owner was a dumb fucker. Didn't even realize what he had here." I said shaking my head a little. The asshat was probably kicking himself in the ass for selling it to us.

"It really is fantastic. I hope that I can find a place here too, I think that I would fit in well with the crowd."

_Fuck the crowd sweetie; you can stay right here with me._

"Yeah? Well that would be pretty fucking great. What's your name honey?"

She was about to speak when Alice broke my concentration.

"Edward, can you grab me a couple shots of Patron."

_God dammit Alice!! _

"Yeah, sure Ali." I turned back to "dragonfly girl." "I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure, take your time. I'll be right here."

There's my smile again. I turned towards Alice who had that all knowing look on her face. I smirked at her. I couldn't hide a damn thing from her…not with this twin magic bullshit.

"Well, well, well, Edward, I know that look. She's pretty too! What's her name?"

"Well Ali, I was just about to find out, but I was interrupted with Patron!"

"Sorry for fucking with your game Edward, but you do have a bar to run tonight. Do you not see all these people?" She said motioning with her hand to the crowd of people waiting in front of the bar.

"Shit, I'm sorry Alice. I must have been a little distracted." I can't believe I just blocked out a bar full of people. I was so lost in her that I was completely unaware of what was going on around me.

"That's cool Eddie, let's just get this back under control so you can get back to your girl. She's staring at your ass you know?" A smile played on her lips as she glanced down at "dragonfly girl." "I like her Edward, I don't know what it is, but I just have this feeling."

She handed a beer off to the guy in front of her and then turned back to me. "Hey, did the waitress ever show up?"

Shit, I had totally forgotten about that. Guess she must have changed her mind. This was not going to make Alice happy.

"No, sorry Ali, you may be stuck with us a while longer. Look, I've got this under control. Why don't you go back out, and send Emmett my way if you see him. I want to see if the waitress stopped in and I was too "distracted" to notice." I tilted my head in the direction of "dragonfly girl" and raised an eyebrow. Alice chucked and danced he way towards Jasper. He threw me a look of appreciation and I had to smile. He loved her fiercely. I couldn't have chosen a better guy for my sister.

So, I pulled my shit together, got my waiting customers their drinks, all the while chancing glances in _her _direction. She would smile when she caught me, and I had to work for control each time. The way she looked at me made me twitch with anticipation, and I didn't ever know her name yet. Once I was caught up I made my way back over to her. I was going to find out her name if it killed me. Somehow "dragonfly girl" just didn't fit.

"Hey beautiful, I'm sorry about that. I guess that the owner should really try to pay more attention to paying customers, but I was so caught up with you that I forgot that there was anyone else around." She blushed again and smiled. So god damn sexy. "Anyway, before we were interrupted, I think that you were about to tell me your name. I'm Edward by with way, Edward Cullen."

"Hey Eddie!"

_What the fuck? First Alice, now Emmett!!!_

"What's up Emmett? I'm a little fucking busy here." _Take the hint Emmett…please take the god damn hint._

"Jeez, chill dude. I just wanted to see what you thought of this little hotty here. I think she will fit right in with our little family, don't you?" What the hell is he talking about? Is he trying to marry me off to this girl that we just met? Shit, I still don't even know her name.

"Well, Em, I was trying to get to know her, before you interrupted us."

"Shit bro, Alice sent me your way. Said you wanted to know if I had seen Bella, but I see that you have already met. Find me later; let me know what you think, okay?"

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"It was nice to meet you Bella. I hope that Eddie here is as pleased as I am. I think you're a perfect fit for _Sin_, but Edward has the final say." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett. I hope that this will work out too." she said as I stared, mouth hanging open when the pieces finally clicked into place.

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit! _

This is Bella, the waitress applicant. This explains everything, the scanning of the bar, the "just wanted to check things out," not wanting to drink much. And I had just spent the past hour hitting on her.

Fuck…I really like this girl too. But can I really hire her so that I can stare at her ass all night, every night, and not be able to act on anything? I was at a loss and here she is staring at me with my mouth hanging open like the stupid fucking idiot I am.

_Get it together Cullen!_

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry about all that. I had no idea who you were. I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" I reached my hand out to shake hers. She took it and when our hands met I knew I was screwed. I'd have to hire her. There is no way I could let this girl get away from me.

"Bella, Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you Edward. I just assumed that you knew who I was when Emmett pointed me in your direction. I should have introduced myself right way."

"Good to meet you too, Bella. Look, Emmett seems impressed, as am I, so why don't you start tomorrow night? Come in around 5 and we will get you introduced to everyone? My sister Alice, who interrupted us earlier, will be here and between the two of us we will get you trained. Our regular bartender should be in tomorrow night and Sunday's are pretty slow, so it's a good night to start. We open the doors at 6. What do you think?" She stood there biting her lip, which was really not helping my control. She seemed to be contemplating my offer. Was she really going to turn me down?

"Really Edward, are you sure. I mean I don't have much experience and this place looks really busy. Are you sure that you want to take on a challenge like me?"

_I want to take on more than just the challenge sweetie, but let's see where this goes first._

"Sure Bella, you have very little experience, which means that I can train you they way I want you to be trained. No past traits that I will have to beat out of your head. So, tomorrow at 5?" Again with the lip biting? This girl was going to kill me and I will love every minute of it.

_Please say yes, I can't let you walk out of here without knowing that you will be back, Bella._

"Okay Edward, if you're sure. I'll be here, tomorrow at 5. And thanks for the drinks."

Alice chose this moment to make her presence known once again.

"Hi Edward, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Alice asked while wagging eyebrows in my direction. I shot daggers at her while shaking my head slightly. She looked at me, confusion crossing her face, and mouthed "Come on, she's hot."

_Thanks Alice, very discrete. _

"Alice, this is Bella, our new _waitress_, Bella this I my annoying older sister Alice." The confusion that once crossed her face finally disappeared as she considered my words.

"Our new waitress? Oh right, waitress. Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you," she reached out her hand to shake Bella's and then the shrieking began. I was expecting this. She hates when I point out her elder status. Here it comes! "Wait a damn minute Edward, OLDER? Really Edward, I don't really think that 3 fucking minutes constitutes as older!" She was shaking her finger in my face; I couldn't help but laugh at her. She is a fierce little thing when she wants to be. "That's just fine baby brother, laugh all you want." She turned to Bella then. "Hey Bella, what do you think about a shopping trip before we head in tomorrow night, you know, find you something fuckhot to wear, have all the guys swooning, bring in some big tips, what do you say?" She turned and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I could use a few things." Bella said while looking at me for some sort of approval.

I turned to Alice, "Take it easy on her, not everyone has your border line psychotic obsession for all things clothes."

"Whatever Eddie, just chill the fuck out! We will go for a couple of hours before we meet you here. What time do you want us tomorrow night?"

"Around 5."

"Perfect, Bella, how about we meet here at 2 and we can leave your car here, what do you say?"

"Sure Alice, I'd love to."

Just great, who knows what Alice will spill while she is among clothes and shoes? This is just what I need.

"Ali, I'm about to call for last call. It's almost 1:30. Why don't you round up Emmett and Jasper to help clear everyone out, huh?" I needed a minute alone with Bella before she left.

"Sure Eddie, I'm on it, see you tomorrow Bella!" And with that she was off.

"Look Bella, your really don't have to do this with Alice if you don't want. She can be a little over bearing."

"No, really its fine Edward, I really could use a few things, and Alice seems really great, just like her baby brother."

_Great, now she flirts. _I can't help the crooked smile that comes across my face. It's habit really. She looked a little dazed.

"Right, well you've been warned. I've gotta get back to things, but I look forward to tomorrow. See you at 5?"

"Uh, yeah, 5." The dear in the headlights look on her face was a dead giveaway. The smile worked every time.

_That's right baby; you feel it too don't you? Shit and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I just hired her. I can't date her now. Shit. Fuck. Damn._

"Bye beautiful." I said as she turned to head for the door. She turned back and the blush was back and a small smile played on her lips. There was something in her eyes too…regret maybe?

"Bye Edward," she said turning again for the door. I watched as she moved with grace towards to the door with one last glance over her shoulder in my direction. Damn she was absolutely gorgeous. How the hell was I going to work with her and be able to control myself? And then she was gone. I stood there for about 30 seconds after the doors closed watching wear she had disappeared before I shook myself out of it and called "Last Call."

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

What the hell did I just do? How can I possibly work for that sexy piece of work and not drool over him? Should I go back in there and quit?

_That's just fucking stupid Bella! Quit the best job you've had in years before you even start, over a guy that may or may not like you?_

Well, that's it then. I will go shopping with his sister tomorrow and go work for him and hope I don't make a complete fool of myself. I jumped in my yellow Chevy Monte Carlo SS and took off back towards Forks from Port Angeles.

I can't believe what a day this has been. The day started with me calling Angela to see if she wanted to head out tonight. I really wanted to scope out some of the bars in the area, see if I can find someplace where I thought I would fit in and see if they were hiring. Ang was busy tonight, but she had talked with her boyfriend Ben's, sister earlier in the day. She had walked out of the bar that she was working at the night before. Angela said that _Sin_ was a hopping newer club that had opened in Port Angeles about a year ago. It was small, but really had a promising future.

An hour later I sat in front of my laptop with the Google search up. I looked up the bar on the net and was pretty impressed. So, I located the number and made the call. I spoke with one of the owners, who told me I should come by and take a look around, see if I was "down with their fucktastic establishment." Emmett said that he would be at the door so I could meet him there and he would introduce me to his brother.

So, at about 8 o'clock I jumped in the car and made my way from Forks to Port Angeles. An hour later I was sitting in my car outside of the bar. This place was amazing, a line of people waiting to get it. From the car I could see the lights flashing on the inside. Walls of glass completed the front of the bar. I finally gathered my courage and made my way to the end of the line.

When I finally made it to the door, the man who I assumed to be Emmett waved me towards him. He was huge, his black t-shirt clinging to his muscular frame.

"ID please," he said.

"Sure, are you Emmett?" I said while handing him my ID.

"Yeah, I'm Emmett, who's asking?" I reached my hand out to shake his hand.

"I'm Bella Swan. I spoke with you on the phone earlier."

"Oh, right, the waitress. Look, no cover charge, why don't you head in and take a look around, see what you think and make your way back over to me. It should slow down a bit in an hour or so and I can show you around. If you think you're interested, I'll take you over to meet my brother."

"Great, thanks Emmett."

I walked through the door and stopped to take it all in. Along the entire left side wall ran a red couch with small tables lined in front of it and flashing round neon lights paneled the wall behind it. The dance floor was directly in front of me, lights flashing from the ceiling. To my right was the bar. I figured this would be a good place to start. I made my way over and found a stool at the end. Once again my eyes traveled the space in front of me. This place was truly amazing. Turning to the bar, running my hands across the black granite in front of me, I finally made eye contact with the fuckhot bartender. Jesus Christ, he has to be the sexiest man I have ever seen. Dark wash jeans and a black wife beater clinging to his chest, tribal tats on both of his biceps, beautiful green eyes, messy bronze hair that begged me to run my fingers through it. As our eyes met, a small smile came across his beautiful face. He started in my direction and was called away by the tiny waitress with spiky black hair. Damn it!

Well, I should make my way back towards Emmett anyway. If I want this job I can't be eye fucking the bartender. He was still at the door, still with a line of people waiting to get in. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Bella, what do you think?"

"This place is amazing Emmett! I didn't know anything like this existed in Port Angeles!"

"Yeah, well my brother is the brains behind the design. He worked for months after we bought this place trying to get it just right."

"Really? I would love to meet him. Is he still here?"

"Yeah of course, look I'm sorry that I can't leave the door to show you around, but I will send you over to my brother, who seems to be pretty busy himself, but at least you can meet him." His eyes scanned the room before him and finally landed on the bar. He nodded in that direction and then to me. I suppose letting his brother know that I was here.

"There he is, behind the bar. Black wife beater, tribal tats, you can't miss him. Go talk to him, I'll see you later, okay?"

Shit. It can't be. The beautiful God behind the bar was the owner? I glanced at Emmett one last time and he waved me toward the bar.

_Come on Bella, get it together. You can do this. _

I walked back over to the bar, taking my former chair. This time he made his way right over to me, asking what I wanted to drink. I managed to stutter out that I wanted a Bud Light, but he had other things in mind.

_Hot Sex? Yeah, I'd love to have hot sex with you but I suppose I'll settle for the shot._

He made his way to get my drink and I checked out the dance floor again. There was a DJ blaring "I Know You Want Me" through the huge speakers that sat in the corner of the back wall. I hadn't noticed that there was also an opening into a small room, again lined with windows, with two pool tables.

Focusing on the music again, I couldn't help but get lost in it. Music, no matter what the type, just seemed to seep into me. So, I got up and swayed my hips to the music. A few minutes later I was startled by a cold sensation on my arm. There stood the beautiful bartender/owner with my beer and our shots. He smirked at my reaction and then offered them to me. We took the shots toasting to new beginnings and chatted for a bit about the bar until he was called away again by the spiky haired waitress. I couldn't help it, a stared at his sexy ass as he walked away. I noticed that he would glance my way every once in a while and I just smiled.

He finally made his way back over to me only to be interrupted again by Emmett, which seemed to piss him off a bit. Emmett explained his presence and I realized then that he had no idea who I was. Once Emmett disappeared he apologized for his actions, introduced himself as Edward Cullen, and offered me a job. Did I really want to work for him? If he was my boss there was no way that I could ever date him, but is that really what he was thinking? Maybe this is just his way behind the bar, use his charm, and keep the ladies coming back for more?

I decided that I couldn't take that chance, this was a great job and I couldn't pass it up, so I told him that I would start tomorrow night. Once again the spiky haired waitress who happens to be his twin sister interrupted our conversation only to ask me if I wanted to go shopping with her. I glanced to Edward for some sort of confirmation that this was okay. He didn't object, so I agreed to go shopping with Alice.

I needed to call it a night so I reluctantly told Edward goodnight.

"Bye Beautiful." he said, flashing his crooked smile and I melted. Should I really take this job? I'm not sure if I can be coherent around him. Well, no backing out now.

"Bye, Edward." I said and headed for the door. I glanced back over my shoulder to see him still watching my retreating form. I gave him one last small smile and made my way to my car.

I loved this car. It was the one thing that I had bought with my inheritance from my father's estate. My dad died a year ago of a heart attack and I was left with his house and his pension from the police force in Forks. He really did leave me in a good place, and I was able to take some time off to really deal with his death. I missed him dearly, but the time I took to grieve gave me a chance to take a good look at my life and where I wanted to go with it.

Two months ago, I broke things off with Seth, my boyfriend of 2 years. He was a great guy, but I knew that neither of us saw it going further than it already had. My father's death made me realize that life was short and I didn't want to be in a dead end relationship. We talked about things and agreed that we both wanted to move on. He still stops by from time to time and I really think that we could have stayed friends if we could keep our hands off each other. I knew it was stupid to keep screwing him after we had ended things, but we had been together for so long, it was just comfortable. After meeting Mr. Fuckhot tonight, I think that I am going to have to put a stop to things with Seth. I'm obviously ready to move on and screwing Seth once a week wasn't doing that.

So when I pulled up to my house to see his Silverado sitting in my drive way, I knew it was now or never. He jumped out when he saw me pull up, opening my car door for me and pulling me from the car. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I was going to have to stop this fast.

"Hey Seth, what are you doing here this time of night?" I said as I pulled out of his embrace.

"Wow Bells, I didn't know I needed a reason to be here at this time of night, besides the obvious" he said pulling me back and leaning in for a kiss.

"Seth, stop. This has to stop now. We ended things months ago and we can't continue to do this. Neither of us will be able to move on if we continue to hook up on a regular basis."

"Ah, come on Bells, you know you want to do this just as much as I do. I know we're over but, I just can't seem to quit you." He moved in again and I let him kiss me this time. He started slow and before I knew it he was pulling me through the front door. I had to put the breaks on, now!

"Seth" I yelled pulling away from him, "This stops now! I want you to leave Seth! We are not doing this again! I'm finished! We're finished! I can't do this anymore. I am 23 years old and I want to move on with my life. You need to move on too, Seth. We can't keep fucking and expect to be able to do that. Do you understand?"

"You met someone didn't you Bells?" Seth was always very observant. He stood there staring at me with a hurt look on his face.

"I didn't meet anyone Seth," I lied. "I just need to move on; can't you see that this is for the best?"

"Right, Bells. I know you better than you think I do. I can see it in your eyes, in your face. You're glowing, the same way you used to glow when you were with me."

Damn it. I hated hurting him like this but this was the only way I was going to end this now.

"Look Seth, ok so I met someone tonight and it can't go anywhere. I'm working for him for Christ's sake. But it opened my eyes. I know that I can't move on with anyone else if we are still hooking up like this. I have a new job and I want to start a new life."

"Please Bella, please don't do this. I love you. Can't you see? We belong together. I only gave into this because it was what you wanted."

I could feel the tears running down my face. I had to make him see that this was over.

"Oh, Seth, please listen to me. I don't love you anymore, not that way. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. It's over for us Seth. Please, please hear me."

His face fell into his hands and I pulled away and turned my back to him. I couldn't see him like this. From behind me I heard the floor creak as footsteps came closer to me.

"Alright Bells, I give up. But I need you to hear me for a minute. I will always love you Bella. You are it for me. Just remember that I will be here. I will wait for you to find your way back to me. Can you just turn around for a minute?"

I turned to face him and just about gave into him. The pain on his face was killing me, but I knew that I could never love him the way he deserved.

"Seth, I'm so sorry, but I will never be back. Please try, promise me you'll try to move on Seth."

"I can't promise you that Bella. I'll leave you alone. I won't push you, but I won't give up. I love you, Bella. I'm going to leave now, but I will see you soon, when you are ready I'll be there."

He stepped over and wrapped his arms around me one last time then turned for the door.

"Goodbye Seth."

And he was gone. As horrible as the last hour was for me, I felt somewhat relieved. This is what had to happen and even though I felt the guilt flood through me, I knew that we were finally over. And I was exhausted. I slowly made my way to my bedroom and got ready for bed. It had been a rough day, and as I peered out the window I could see the light beginning to fill the sky. When I woke up it would be a new day. A new beginning, just like we toasted earlier. Edward Cullen was where I wanted that new beginning to be and if working at _Sin_ was where that beginning started, then so be it.

**A/N: So what did you think? Will they be able to keep their hands off each other? Will Seth be a problem? Please review, let me hear your thoughts! Also, and big thanks to Ashley Peterkin for editing for me!! You are great girl, thanks so much for your help and encouragement. Thanks also to danieller123 for convincing me to take the first step and just write the damn thing and for my super hot banner . Your the best girly!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Scheming Alice

**A/N: Thanks for all of the fantastic comments on my first chapter! I love you all and your reviews gave me the nerve to keep going! Thanks again to my awesome beta Ashley Pertkins [Ms. Skittles]!! I couldn't do it without you!!**

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Edward, but I do own Barward! :) I also don't own Edwards "Scotch Line" in part 2. See www(dot)waitstaffshits(dot)com!!_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2 - Scheming Alice

EPOV

Thank fucking Christ tonight is over. During the half hour that remained after "Last Call" the night went from fucking awesome to a complete nightmare. Emmett called me over about 20 minutes before closing time to help drag some fuckwad that thought that I would be a good idea to grab Alice's tit out of the bar. Jasper just happened to see this and started throwing punches. Emmett was able to get a hold of Jasper while I pulled the asshat out of the bar, but not before I got in one last punch myself. Nobody fucking touches my sister. This is why Alice hates to fill and why I don't allow my waitress' boyfriends in the bar while they are working. I put that rule into effect very early on when my one of my first waitress', Kate, had her boyfriend Garrett come in while she was working. Not only did she spend half of the night in his lap, but he decked one of my regulars for brushing up against her ass.

Then, 10 minutes later some drunken bitch thinks that I need to take her home. Lauren I think here name was, I don't know and I really don't fucking care. She climbed up on a stool and then plopped her ass right down on the bar and flung her legs over _my_ side of the bar. Now, I can usually keep pretty calm when it comes to girls throwing themselves at me, but this bitch was pissing me off. So I told her, as politely as I could, to "Get the fuck off my bar." To which she laughed. Fucking laughed! So I called Emmett over to drag her ass out before I lost it.

And if this wasn't enough, I got to endure Alice's endless meddling into the situation between Bella and I. For an hour she went on and on about it…."She is perfect for you, Edward!" and "I know you really like her, so what's the problem?" and "So what if you hired her, that doesn't mean the you can't date her!" and "Don't fuck this up Edward, she's the one." When I explained that none of that mattered, that I'm her boss and that I barely fucking knew her, she laughed at me too and pointed to herself and said "Twin, remember? I know you better than you know yourself!" And fuck, she was right on one point at least. I do really like her, and that's just fucking crazy because I _did_ just meet her and I _am_ her boss. But I can't get her off my mind.

Hence the reason I am laying here in my bed at 5am with no chance of getting any sleep because all I can do is picture her swaying her hips to the music before I ran the beer up her arm.

_That and I have a raging hard on._

Fuck it, I may as well take care of that because no one else will. I need to take a shower anyways. I think that I must have sweat off 5 pounds in there tonight. So I hopped out of bed headed for the shower. I plugged my ipod into the dock and "Closer" came pouring through the speakers.

_I want to fuck you like an animal…perfect!_

I stripped out of my clothes and turned the water on in the shower stall as hot as I could stand it and jumped in. The water cascaded down on my face and I closed my eyes, enjoying the relaxing stream. I soaped up and washed away the salt from my skin before taking on more pressing matters.

I lathered up my hands again and took my erection in to my hand, slowly starting to stroke. Bella floated behind my eyelids. She was lying on the top of my bar in nothing but a lace bra and a matching blue thong. I took the tequila and poured it into her belly button and her beautiful brown eyes filled with lust. I climbed up onto the bar and straddled her before leaning down and sucking the shot off of her. She thrust her hips up into my straining erection, arching her back against the black granite. I brought the bottle of tequila up to her mouth and she opened up for me to pour it down her throat. I jumped off the bar, taking her with me and pushed her back up against it. I pulled her up and wrapped her legs around me before attacking her mouth. Her little hands traveled down to the button on my jeans and they were quickly discarded. The only thing between my dick and her hot sex were her panties, which I make quick work of. I plunged inside of her in one quick movement, moaning at the warm sensation. I looked up into her eyes and they were filled with desire.

"Fuck me, Edward!" she panted.

So I did. I pounded into her over and over while she screamed my name.

"That's right baby, cum for me!" I said as her walls tightened around me, triggering my own orgasm.

My eyes fluttered open as I shot my load all over the tile shower, my free hand placed against the wall to steady myself. I stood there, water flowing over my shoulders while I regained control over my breathing. I finally sighed, shut the water off and got out of the shower. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and took myself in, flush, hair dripping wet and a huge fucking grin on my face. That was some of the best fucking sex I had ever had, and I was alone.

_What the fuck am I going to do? I can't ever fuck her like that, not while she is working for me. Get a fucking grip, Cullen! You need to get your shit together!_

I made my way back to my bed, finally feeling the lack of sleep wash over me. I glanced at the clock and sighed…fucking 6:30 in the morning! I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. Dragonfly tattoos clouded my dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

What the hell is that fucking racket?

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Edward, I know you're in there, answer the damn door!"

Fucking Alice, what the hell time is it?

"I'm fucking coming Alice, shit!"

I grabbed my cell off the night stand on my way to the door, 15 missed calls, 13 from Alice, 1 from Emmett and 1 from Jasper. What the hell is everybody doing up so damn early? Then I looked at the clock. Oh, it's not early, its 1:15 in the afternoon. I finally made my way to the door to find a very angry Alice behind it, arms crossed over her chest, toe tapping on the floor.

"What the hell Edward, I've called you like 20 times today?"

"13 actually, but who's really counting, right?" I said as I waved her into my house and held my phone up as proof.

"Jesus Edward, you look like shit! What the hell did you do last night?'

"Well, besides running the bar, hiring a waitress and punching that asshat in the face for touching you? Not much, why?"

"Because you look like you got hit by a bus! What time did you go to sleep?"

"I have no idea Alice, I couldn't sleep. The last time I looked at the clock it was 6:30 in the fucking morning!"

Damn, I need to go back to bed. What the hell is so important that she couldn't wait to see me in 4 fucking hours?

"What the hell is going on? What is so important that you felt in necessary to interrupt my beauty sleep?"

Alice smiled at that, but not just any smile. That twin magic bullshit smile. She knows something is up.

"You can't stop thinking about her, can you Edward?"

_Shit!_

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Don't give me that, you like her, and you can't sleep because you can't stop thinking about Bella!" She said, crossing her arms again, raising an eyebrow as if daring me to deny it. And I couldn't. She would see right through me anyway.

"Fine Alice, you win. I like her, a lot, and no I can't get her out of my god forsaken brain. But that doesn't change anything! I can't date her! I can't! Do you have any fucking clue what would happen if we were dating and someone grabbed her like they did you last night? I'd fucking kill him, Alice!" My voice rose as I spoke. I was beyond frustrated with this whole damn situation and she hasn't even started yet. I finally turned back to Alice and looked up to meet the gaze what was burning a hole in the back of my head. Her face had softened and she almost looked sad.

"Look Edward, I know why you are fighting this, and I understand. But just listen to me for a minute, okay?" I nodded my compliance and she continued. "You have been on your own for far too long and you need someone special. Not some random girl that you find at the bar when you need to get laid and then make a run for it before she wakes up the next day. I don't know how I know Edward, but I do. You need her. I know you just met, I know you are her boss and I know that for all intents and purposes its wrong, but She. Is. The. One!" Alice said this with so much confidence that I almost believed it, but I knew better. This wasn't a mistake that I was willing to make. Not with my bar at stake. A jealous Edward running around knocking out regulars does not make a good bar owner. Alice watched as my decision became clear. She huffed and stomped her foot.

"Whatever Edward, it's your life! If you don't want to live it, I can't force you to. I have to go; I'm meeting Bella in 30 minutes to go shopping. I just stopped by to let you know that Jacob called Emmett and he won't be in again tonight. He must have been too scared to deal with your wrath to call you personally."

Fucking Jacob Black! I'm going to literally kill him the next time I see him! He's lucky that he has worked for me since we opened. That, and he is a fantastic bartender.

"Em and Jazz both tried to call and let you know, as did I, but since you didn't answer and I was in the neighborhood, I figured I'd drop by and deliver the news in person. Do you want Bella and I there earlier to help out?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be great. Sorry to cut your shopping trip short, but if you two could be there at 4 that would help. I can give Bella the run down before we stock up. Do you want me to call her and let her know?" I pulled out my phone to make the call when I realized I hadn't even taken any of her information last night. I was so sidetracked by the time that we talked about the job that it hadn't even occurred to me.

"Wait, I didn't even get her number last night, does Em have it?"

"I'll talk to her in a bit. If there is a problem, I'll give you a call, ok?"

"Thanks Ali! You know I love you right, twin?"

"Yeah, yeah! I've got to run Eddie! I'll see you later and I'll have Bella looking all hot when we get there!"

"Ugh, Alice, just get out of here already! And remember that she has a top already. I'll have her Sin shirt waiting when you get there." I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her hair and pushing her towards the door. "I'll see you in a few, and keep your opinions to yourself, got it?"

"We shall see, Edward! We shall see!" She smirked and shot out the door.

Great! Like I wasn't already worried about Alice shooting her mouth off to Bella. I just poured out all of my emotions to her and knowing Alice, she will do all she can to push her at me. If she didn't feel it to she would be easy to resist, but if she felt the same, well resistance would be harder to come by, especially with Alice's influence.

I can't think about that right now. Apparently I will be running the bar again tonight. Alice can work with Bella, which works out better for me anyway. At least I can keep some distance from her. I headed for the shower to get ready to head to Sin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I slept so damn hard last night, well this morning technically, I don't think that I even moved after my head hit the pillow. It had been such a long and emotional day that my mind and body just shut down. When I finally decided to get out of bed the clock read 11:30, which meant I only had an hour before I needed to be out the door so I could meet Alice. So I pulled myself out of the comfort of my soft sheets and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Finally waking up a bit, my mind was drawn back to my night at Sin.

Meeting Edward Cullen had thrown me a bit of a curve ball. I had known that things were over with Seth, but when his eyes met mine I felt butterflies that I hadn't in a long time. Just thinking of him, his voice, his face, the feel of his hand in mine made me weak in the knees all over again. Damn it Bella, this line of thinking is not going to help with the situation at hand!

I shook my head in a worthless attempt to rid my mind of Edward and began hunting through the cabinets for food. With so little time, I grabbed a package of pop tarts, and headed back upstairs to my room hoping that I could find something to wear. I figured that I would dress casual for shopping and hope to find something "fuckhot," as Alice put it, when we were shopping this afternoon to wear tonight at Sin. Finding very little to work with, since I hadn't done laundry for a fucking week, I settled for a pair of black skinny jeans and a short sleeve white v-neck T-shirt. I put my clothes on my bed, and took off to the bathroom across the hall for a quick shower. I discarded my pajamas and turned the water on as hot as I could stand and jumped in, hissing a little as the scolding water pelted against my bare skin.

Just as the water was starting to relax my tight muscles, my mind drifted back to Edward in that sexy black wife beater, skin glistening from sweat, behind that bar at Sin. And then the cold beer bottle grazing my skin, the memory of the sensation, a drastic difference from the water beating down on my skin now, caused an all too familiar ache to build between my legs. My hands drifted to my breasts, nipples already erect at the mere thought of his beautiful face and just fucked bronze hair. Imagining his hands in place of mine, I pinched my nipples between my fingers, the ache building more. His other hand moved down my stomach, circling my belly button with his long fingers before moving down to my aching clit. I slung my leg up on the side of the bath tub to give him better access. He ran his fingers back and forth along my slit, teasing before pushing slightly into my entrance only to pull them back out drenched, and came back to my clit. My breathing was becoming shallow, toes curling into the ceramic of the bottom of the bath tub as he dipped 2 of his fingers back inside of me, while his thumb pressed to my clit. His fingers curled, hitting just at the right spot and I felt the first waves of my orgasm begin to over take me.

"Oh God, Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm rocked through my body while my free hand gripped the shower rod for balance. As I regained control of my breathing and my vision came back to the room before me, I could feel the blush beginning to cover my face.

"Jesus Christ Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

_Shit! This has to stop! You can't keep thinking of him this way! He's your damn boss for fucks sake!_

I quickly finished my shower, toweled off and made my way back to my room, completely pissed that I just mind fucked my boss in the shower. I needed to rid my mind of this shit and I had no idea how I was going to manage that. I pulled on my jeans and top and walked back into the bathroom. I stared at the shower for half a second and then went to work on my hair. Due to my shower action, I was running out of time, so I put some moose in my hair, got out the blow dryer, stuck the diffuser on the end and scrunched it into waves. I thru my makeup in a bag and headed for the stairs. I glanced at the clock on the mantel before heading for the door…12:45...shit! If I'm lucky I'll make it there right at 2:00. I hope Alice isn't there early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour and 20 minutes later I pulled into the parking lot at Sin. There was only one other car in the lot and I was afraid that Alice had left without me, because there was no way that the fucking awesome yellow Porsche sitting in the lot could be hers, right?

_Right? Wrong!_

As soon as I pulled into a spot she bounced out of her car and made a beeline for my door and pulled it open.

"You are late missy!" she said as she pulled my door open.

"I know Alice, I'm really sorry. I had a rough night and I woke up late and then in the shower, uh…well, my shower, oh never mind, I'm just sorry that I'm late, you haven't been waiting too long have you?" I could feel the rush of blood coming to my face, and I just hoped that she didn't notice it.

"Just 10 minutes or so, don't worry about it Bella, let's just get out of here, ok?

"Ok, thanks, so, your car or mine?"

_Please say yours, please say yours!_

"Why don't we take my car Bella? I know exactly where I want to take you. We are going to have so much fun!"

_Yes! I don't care where I go as long as I get to ride it that car!_

"Great, let me just get my purse and we can go. Thanks for inviting me today Alice, I really need to find something to wear tonight and I have absolutely nothing at home. I need to get to Seattle soon; there really isn't much around here."

"No, there's not." Alice said, disappointment evident in her tone, but she recovered quickly. "Oh Bella, you have to let me take you to Seattle soon! We could do so much more damage there. There isn't much in Port Angeles, but I do know of a couple of places that have some really great things!"

Alice was bouncing around like she belonged on a pogo stick. Where did she get this kind of energy? We hopped into Alice's car and to say I was impressed would have been a huge understatement. Dark grey leather seats, top down, and canary yellow exterior. _I am in love…with Alice's car!_

_"Alice, this is gorgeous! Is it yours?"_

"Of course, silly! This Bella is my baby. She is a Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet. 0 to 60 in 4.7 seconds, and believe me, I've done it Bella! She drives like a dream!"

"Well, let's get out of here and you can show me what she can do!"

"Right, let's go! Oh, by the way, Jacob, the usual bartender is out again tonight. Sick apparently, but Edward wants us there at 4 o'clock instead of 5. Are you ok with that?"

Edward? Yeah, I'll do whatever he wants. And he can do whatever he wants with me. Christ, I'm sitting in the car with his sister and I'm thinking of what he did to me in the shower. The blush is back too. Damn it, I can't have her catching on to how I feel about him, or I'm going to be in big trouble.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Alice was waving her little hand in front of my face, with a knowing smile on hers.

"Uh, yeah, sure Alice, that's fine."

"Ok then, let's get you something hot to wear so you can impress him, huh?"

Shit, shit, shit!!! She knows! That's just fucking great!

"What? Impress who?" I said, trying to play dumb and failing miserably.

"Oh, I just meant impress all the hot guys that will be there tonight! You want some great tips right?"

"Right, tips, let's get out of here."

We left Sin and headed towards a few boutiques that Alice knew of in Port Angeles. Throughout the remainder of our shopping extravaganza we chatted like we had been friends for years. Our families, our friends and she spoke…a lot…of her boyfriend Jasper, who I found out also is part owner of the bar. She seemed to steer away from the subject of Edward, which I found a little odd, but also extremely grateful for. But the few times she did bring him up I felt the blush return to my cheeks. I just hoped that she didn't notice, but she seemed to have this look in her eye that told me that she did. I was disappointed to find out that she was only filling in at Sin while I was training. I may have to act incompetent to keep her around just a little longer.

Alice was like a little shopping tornado. She flew around the racks, throwing clothes in my direction and pushed me into the dressing rooms. She didn't even need to ask my size, but each item I put on fit perfectly. And she found me a "fuckhot" pair of leather pants to wear for tonight. I guess that I have a uniform top that I will be wearing with them, so I didn't have to worry about that. She tried to force me into these stilettos, but there was no way I was traipsing around a bar for 8 hours in 3 inch heels, so I went with a patent leather wedge with a small heal. Not as comfy as my ballet flats, but went much better with the pants, and they were definitely sexier. Once we finished up, we had about a half hour to make it back to Sin, so against both of our better judgments, we drove through McDonalds since we were both starving.

"Ok Bella, when we get there I'm going to take you into one of the break rooms in the back. I'll go get your top from Edward and we will get you changed. I want to do your makeup and hair ok?"

"Sure Alice!"

We pulled into the parking lot at Sin and Alice told me to pull my car around back. I got out and she headed behind the building. When I got around back she was coming out of a large building that resembled a large garage. There were four large doors on the front, one larger than the rest, and a smaller door was off to the side. She closed and locked that door behind her and pointed for me to park in front of one of the smaller garage doors. I put the car in park and jumped out and Alice and I headed into the bar. She pulled me into a rather large break room. There was a black leather loveseat on the wall to the left of the door with two matching oversized chairs on either side of the loveseat. In front of the loveseat was a contemporary looking coffee table with geometric silver footing and a glass top that held a few magazines. On the opposite side of the room was a flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall. There was also a side by side chrome refrigerator located on the wall opposite the door. It almost looked like a small studio apartment minus the bed of course.

Alice took off to find Edward and get my top while I changed into my new pants. I was waiting for Alice to return when Emmett came bounding into the room. Thank God I was already changed and was not standing there in my thong when he came through the door.

"Hey Bella! I'm so glad that Edward decided that you were Sin material! I knew when I talked to you on the phone that you would be perfect!"

"Thanks, Emmett! I'm happy to be here! I'm just waiting for Alice. She went to get my top from Edward."

"I can't believe that you let Alice get to you already! You do know that she will insist on getting you dressed every night while she is working with you, right?"

"That's fine Emmett, really. I like Alice; we had a really great time today!"

Alice came bounding in the door at that moment with a lime green halter top in hand with the SIN logo across the front.

"That's right Emmett, we had a great time! Bella and I are going to be great friends. Now, get lost so I can get her all sexed up for tonight. Edward wanted to talk to you about plans for tonight anyway, so scram!" Alice was pushing Emmett out the door. She was about half his height, but she seemed to move him with very little effort.

"Alright, alright shorty! No need to be so pushy! I'll see you guys in a bit, okay?

"Later Emmett!" As soon as he was out the door, Alice was pulling me off the loveseat and into one of the oversized chairs.

"Ok, now that he's gone, let's get you all sexy looking for him, not that you need much help!"

"Him, Alice?"

"Oh right, them, I meant them. Now, let's get to work!"

Yep, she knows. And I have a feeling that she is going to make this harder on me. If she is pushing me at Edward, it's only going to be that much harder to not throw in the towel.

EPOV

When I arrived at Sin a couple of hours later, Emmett's H2 was already parked in the garage I had built out behind that bar. The garage was built right after we bought the club. I'll be damned if I was going to leave my $150,000 Audi R8 to sit in a parking lot for some drunk to hit on their way out and Emmett felt the same way, so we decided we needed to have a 4 car garage built out back. It was huge and maybe looked a little out of place, but it's entirely necessary. The Cullen's like to indulge a bit when it comes to our cars.

I parked the R8 and headed for the bar. I had some paperwork I needed to get together quickly for Bella to sign, along with my version of a contract. It wasn't really a legally binding contract, but there was only one rule that was deal breaker when it came to employment. Don't bring your boyfriends/girlfriends into my bar when you're working. If they cause a problem, you're out, no questions asked. If they show up unannounced, you tell me right away and Emmett will show them the door. This "contract" explained this rule and I always had my employees sign it so that they were aware of the consequences. This rule had always been important, but seemed to be more so with our current situation. If Bella brought some guy that she was dating in here, I'd lose it. I know she said that she was single, but that doesn't mean that she always will be. And if these feelings that I'm having now intensify in any way, - which I sure as fuck hope that they don't, - I would be totally screwed.

Alice of course was the exception to that rule. Jasper was part owner and technically she wasn't an employee. Even though her name wasn't on the deed, nor was Rosalie's, there were just as much a part of this place as Emmett, Jasper and I.

I made my way to my office to get the paperwork together and then headed out to look for Emmett. I found him at the pool tables setting up a game.

"Hey Em, can I join you for a game?"

"That's the plan bro, I heard you come in and I needed to relax a little before everybody got here. You talked to Alice right?"

"Yeah, she told me that Jake was leaving us high and dry again tonight. At least its Sunday, it should be pretty slow."

"Yeah, I hope so. Alice will have to work with Bella then. I just hope that it doesn't overwhelm her too much. I'm glad you hired her bro, I think she is a perfect fit."

"Me too, just break, huh?"

"What's going on with you Eddie? You've been acting weird ever since Bella was here last night. "

"It's nothing Emmett, just break ok?"

I can't talk to Emmett about this shit too. It's bad enough that Alice knows.

"Okay, bro. Hey, I've got something to cheer you up! I heard this fucking hilarious joke last night. If you had sex 365 times in 12 months and melted the used rubbers into a tire what would you call it?"

This is exactly what I needed. Emmett always knows how to get me out of my funk. Sex 365 times in 12 months…yeah I could do that, but I wanted to do that with Bella. Shit, here we go again. Why is it that every thought I have, has to lead back to her.

"I give Emmett, what do you call it?"

"A fuckin' Goodyear Eddie! Do you get it?" Emmett was cracking up at this and as stupid as it was, so was I. That would be a pretty Good fucking Year!

"Yeah, I get it Emmett that is pretty fucking hilarious!"

For the next 20 minutes Em and I played pool and threw stupid jokes back and forth and my mood was improving. I just needed to get through this night and get a feel for how to act around Bella and everything would be fine. We were just finishing up our game when Alice came bouncing in without Bella.

Shit! Did she change her mind already? Did I scare here away with my behavior last night?

"Where's Bella, Alice?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it; I just came out to get her top so that I can get her ready. She is back in the break room." She turned toward Emmett then. "Can you give us a minute Em?"

"Sure shorty, I'll just go say hi to Bella!"

Emmett left Alice and I in the pool room. I was a little nervous about this conversation. She had been with Bella all afternoon and I knew that she wasn't giving up on matchmaking, so I was afraid of what she had said to Bella.

"What's up Ali?" I walked around the pool table and started to put the cues away so I could avoid making eye contact with her.

"Edward, look at me."

_Shit!_

I turned to look at her and she had that look in her eye again. She is going to make this so much harder than it had to be.

"She likes you too, Edward!" she squealed.

"Damn it Alice, I asked you to keep your opinions yourself. Why do you have to make this more difficult?"

"I didn't say anything about you Edward, well not in that context anyway. All I had to do was speak your name. She would get all flustered and blush. It was so cute!" I make the mistake of allowing a smile to cross my face at this point. As much as I didn't want her to have any of these feelings too, I couldn't help that it made me smile a bit. "See Edward, this makes you happy, why can't you just go with it? Let what happens, happen?"

"I'm done talking about this Alice. Let's go get her uniform so I can get all the paperwork signed, okay?"

We took off to my office and she picked out Bella's SIN uniform top and was getting ready to leave my office when I had an idea.

"Hey Alice, do you think that Rose could come and help out tonight too? I don't want Bella to get overwhelmed and you could concentrate on getting her trained, I can run the bar and Em can work the door, like last night. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I want Bella to meet Rose anyway. I'll send Emmett your way and you can have him call her. I'll see you in a bit, I have work to do!" Alice was out the door leaving me to sulk in my office.

She likes me too. I thought that I had picked up on this last night, but with Alice confirming it too, I knew that it would take all my self control to stay away from her. Alice was counting on this. It wouldn't take much to get exactly what I wanted, which is also what she wanted. But what did I really want? To fuck her? To date her? I really wasn't sure. It didn't matter, I couldn't find out.

I took Bella's paperwork out with me and began stocking the bar. Emmett came in and we talked about having Rosalie come help out tonight. He said that it would cost him, and with Rosalie it did mean money, or something that cost a lot of money. But Emmett had money, so he really didn't give a shit.

Jasper came in the door and headed over to the DJ booth to start some music. He couldn't work without music. He turned on Kid Rock's Cowboy and came over to help me out behind the bar.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's in back with Bella. Apparently she thinks that she needs to help Bella get dressed."

"Shit dude! I'm going back there if they are both changing for the night!" Jasper put down the bottle in his hand, turned and headed for the break room.

_I don't fucking think so!_

"Jasper, you will stay right here!" I said through my teeth. Jasper turned, chuckling about my little outburst.

"Alice is right, you do like her!" I rolled my eyes at this. Of course Alice would have told Jasper her opinions on my non-existent love life. I was about to dispute his claim when Alice and Bella came walking out of the back.

I'm fucking done for! They were both dressed almost identically, but the only person I saw was Bella. She was dressed in tight leather pants that hung right at her hips, her Sin halter fit so it was tight against her skin and allowed a sliver of her stomach to show and what appeared to be patent leather heels. Jesus fucking Christ she looked hot. And her hair had that just washed look to it, reminding me of my shower this morning. I was lost in this little day dream when I felt Jasper's hand clap my shoulder.

"You may want to close your mouth, Eddie!" He chuckled.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry. Can you handle getting the rest of this stocked? I need to sit down with Bella and get some paperwork signed."

"Yeah, I think I can handle it. Go get her tiger!" I rolled my eyes at him again but he just laughed. Alice and Bella were just coming to the end of the bar, so I made my way over to them. Alice was whispering something into Bella's ear as I made my way to them and her blush was back in full force. Shit, what is she telling her?

"Alice, do you think you could help Jasper out while we get all of Bella's paperwork signed, please?"

"Sure baby brother, take all the time that you need!" She said with a wink and made her way over to Jasper, who drew her into a huge hug then lifted her up and twirled here in the air. I turned back to Bella who had a huge grin on her face.

"What?"

"They are just adorable, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they're great, but get used to it because they are like this all the time. It gets a little sickening after a while. Anyway, I need you to fill out this paperwork so I can get you on the payroll, let me know when you're finished and we can go over your contract, ok?"

"Contract?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Is that a problem?" She looked like she was a little nervous as to what that would entail.

"Well I suppose not, what kind of contract exactly?"

"I guess we could go over that first, if you don't agree to it, I guess it would be pretty pointless to have you fill out the rest of the paperwork. So here's the deal, the contract isn't really a contract of sorts, but you agreeing to my one and only rule. This rule is a deal breaker, Bella. You break this rule and you're out. No questions asked." She was biting her lip at this point, she looked really nervous about what was coming.

"My only rule Bella, it that you don't bring your boyfriends into my bar when you are working. I can't have some jealous fucking boyfriend taking out my customers because someone looks at you the wrong way, or touches you where he shouldn't. This will happen Bella, you are beautiful and when guys come in here and get drunk, they do stupid things. If you have a problem with someone, come get one of us right away and we will get them out of here, but I can't have a boyfriend doing this for me. If your boyfriend does come in the same rule applies. Come get one of us and we will escort him out. As long as you do this, we are good. But if he causes a problem, then you are out. That's it. Other than that, just be here on time and do your job and we will be fine. Sound okay?"

She looks relieved. I'm not sure what she was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it.

"That's perfectly fine, Edward. Like I said the other night, I'm single so it won't be a problem. If there is an issue I will be sure to come to you."

"Great, now just look over everything, and we will get you started. I'm sure Alice already told you, but our bartender called out again tonight, so she will be working with you. Emmett's girlfriend will be here soon as well to help so that Alice can concentrate on you. I'll be behind the bar if you need me." She smiled at me then. Does she like the idea of needing me as much as I do? Then her smile faded and a look of concentration came across her beautiful face.

"So wait, Alice and Emmett can have their significant others here and that doesn't break your rule?"

Smart one, she is.

"Well, technically, Alice and Rosalie don't work here. They are just helping out. It's temporary, and yes I suppose it does break my rule just a little, but I need them here to help. It will just be until we get you trained, deal?" I put my hand out for her to shake. I needed to touch her again and this was the only way that I could do that right now. She put her hand in mine and that same feeling coursed through my body as it did last night. And by the look on her face she could feel it too. I flashed her my signature smile because at this point I couldn't help but flirt a little.

"Um, yeah, deal." She said as the blush covered her cheeks again. I have to get away from her or I'm not going to make it through the night.

"Uh, okay, good, I'll just leave you to your paperwork. Let me know when you finish."

_Please God, save me from myself!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It has been a pretty good night. Bella is doing really well. Alice is basically just following her around now. We have about an hour left before closing time and it has definitely died down. We had a bit of a rush around 8 until about midnight, but people have been clearing out over the last hour.

I have been watching Bella all night. I can't seem to keep my eyes off of her. I've caught her staring as well, and each time I would give her a smile and wink just to let her know that I caught her and to see her blush.

Which she did.

Every time.

"Hey Edward, can you get me 2 Bud Lights and a Scotch?"

"Sure Bella, how do they want they're Scotch?"

"Um, I'm not sure? Are there different ways to serve Scotch?"

I rolled my eyes, she really doesn't have much experience, but that's just fine. I like the challenge.

"Of course Bella. I can do it a number of ways. Straight up, neat, on the rocks. Of if you're flexible, with a twist." Ok, where is my blush, I know it's coming. She just has to figure out what I mean first.

Ah, there it is.

"Oh, uh, right. I'll go find out."

Jasper came up behind me then and his hand came down hard on my shoulder.

"You really shouldn't do that to her you know."

"I know, but I just love it when the blood rushes to her cheeks!"

_Shit, did I just say that out loud? Damn it!_

Jasper's laughing told me that I did in fact say that out loud.

"Two weeks."

"What? Two weeks, what?"

"Dude, you are completely smitten with that girl. I give it two weeks, maybe less. You will cave, man."

"Shut it Jasper. I will not cave!"

"Whatever gets you through the night, buddy."

Bella interrupted out little chat, thank God.

"Scotch on the rocks, Edward."

"Okay baby, coming right up. When you head back out will you let Alice and Emmett know that I'm going to call last call in 5? Tell Emmett to have Alec, the DJ, blow out some Closing Time as soon as I do, okay?

"Sure, _honey_?"

_Honey?_ Shit, I just called her baby didn't I? Why is it that I can't have a coherent though around this woman? Oh, well, I may as well throw it right back at her now.

"Here you go _sweetie_, 2 Bud Lights and a Scotch on the rocks."

"Thanks, _dear_!" She said. As she walked away she looked back over her shoulder and winked.

Damn, she is so fucking hot. Look at that ass in those tight leather pants. Jesus Christ, I'm a fucking dead man. This will not end well. That's it, nights over.

"Last Call!"

The next half hour went by quickly. No problems like last night. At 5 till 2 everybody was out. Bella was cleaning off the last few tables, while Alice was up at the DJ booth talking with Alec.

_Fuck!_

I know what my evil sister is up to. I guess that twin magic bullshit works both ways sometimes. She is going to push me into dancing with Bella. We do this every night after close, so I'm not sure why I didn't think about it before. Everybody is coupled up but me and Bella so this is Alice's in. She just left Alec and is on her way over to Bella, but not before a wink in my direction.

I know I'm not getting out of this, but there is only one song that would send me completely over the edge and I just pray to God that she didn't pick that one. Of course she wasn't there when I showered this morning so she couldn't know about that right? Twin magic bullshit wouldn't give her that much right?

Right, but this isn't much better. Alice was running towards me with Bella in tow as the first bars of Ride it, My Pony came blaring through the speakers.

_Fuck. Me._

You can do this Cullen. It's one dance, just one dance, one dance that will make me want to ride her all fucking night! Fucking Alice!

"Come on Edward, you are going to dance with Bella!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me from behind the bar. Bella was 15 shades of crimson and I'm sure that I looked the same. This was going to be a complete test of my control. If I can make it through this, I can make it through anything.

Alice pulled us out to the dance floor where Emmett and Rose were already in a very compromising position. Jasper was eagerly awaiting Alice. Once we got to the middle of the dance floor, she pushed us together and ordered "dance!"

"I'm sorry Bella," I yelled over the pounding bass, "If we don't dance we will have to deal with her wrath for the rest of the week, let's just do this, huh?"

"Uh, sure, we don't want to piss Alice off. I found out today what that was like when I wouldn't agree to wear stilettos tonight."

I laughed at that. I'm surprised that Bella got her way.

_Ok, deep breath Cullen._

I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers went up behind my neck. I pushed her legs apart with my knee and slid it in between pulling her up against my chest so she was straddling my leg. She started grinding up against me then so I slid my hand further down to rest right above her ass and pulled her into me with each thrust forward. Her knee was rubbing up against my fucking hard on and if we continued like this I was going to jizz in my pants because that shit felt too fucking good. And that would be just fucking embarrassing. So I pulled her out from in between my legs and turned her around and pulled her back into so she was situated between my legs again. I put my hands on her thighs as she grinded her ass back against me again. I'm not sure why I thought that this would be a better position, now I'm just rubbing against her tight little ass instead How she didn't notice my package rubbing up against her ass I'll never know. Or maybe she did and just didn't want to embarrass me, which I was grateful for.

The song was almost over so I removed my hands from her thighs and encircled her waist, placing my hands flat against her stomach, so that I could pull her back against my chest and hopefully alleviate some of the friction on my dick. This seemed to work and we just swayed back and forth for the rest of our sensual dance. When the music ended, Alec flipped the floor lights on and I had survived. I had a raging fucking hard on, but I survived. We both stood up straight and she turned to me, cheeks tomato red, sweat beading on her forehead. She is absolutely stunning.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Thank you for the dance Bella, it was…." hot, sexual, erotic, what do I say without sounding like a total perv? "…pretty fucking great."

"Sure Edward, don't want to deal with Alice's wrath right?"

Speak of the evil little devil!

"Hey guys, we are going to head out. Do you think that you and Bella can handle the rest of the clean up on your own?"

_What? No, they can't leave! Not after that!_

"But Alice, I'm parked behind you car right? Do you need me to move it?" Bella didn't seem thrilled with this plan either.

"Not at all Bella, you're actually parked behind Edward, so it won't be a problem. We can all get out."

And here it is. She has had this planned all night, before she even arrived. The dance was just a warm up. Sure, I survived an erotic dance with a room full of my closest family, but can I survive a closed bar, alone with Bella?

_Shit!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N: So?? Can they do it?? Or will they do it??? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Reviewers get body shots from Edward, so push the little button, k?**


	3. Chapter 3 Lust and Learning

**Ok, sorry this took so fucking long! Swine Flu had invaded my household. But everyone seems to finally be on the mend, thank God!!! Thank you, thank you to my fan-fucking-tastic beta Ashley Pertkins {Ms. Skittles}. Ok, here we go....my muse for this chapter:**

**Mis-Teeq - Scandalous**

**Jordan Sparks - One Step at a Time**

**Rascal Flatts - God Bless the Broken Road**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the very talented Stephanie Meyer, but Barward and his fuckhot body shots belong to yours truly! **

**Enjoy, see you down below!**

Chapter 3 - Lust and Learning

**BPOV**

_Jesus motherfucking Christ!_

Alice is going to leave me alone with him? No, she can't!

After that dance? To that song? Shit!

That dance…well let's just say that I need new panties and leather pants were not the best idea. When he pushed my legs apart for the dance I was a bit shocked. I thought that we would just dance, you know, without touching? I wasn't expecting the vertically clothed equivalent of the most erotic night of my life. And then his very obvious and very large erection was rubbing right up against my thigh and all I wanted at that point was for him to throw me over his shoulder, take me back in the break room and fuck me until I couldn't walk. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, but I was in dire need of friction. So I grinded into him as hard as I could and holy mother of fuck I can't believe I didn't cum!

_Juices flowin' down my thigh is right, Genuwine! Of all the songs Alec could have played, he chose that one? What the fuck?_

And of course, because he wasn't torturing my enough, he spins me around, runs his hands over aforementioned thighs and pulls my ass back against his hard on. So I pushed against him again. Why? Because I couldn't help myself. My body just responded to him before my brain could override my decision.

The sexual tension and playful flirting palpable. When he called me "baby" earlier my heart did a little dance and I couldn't help but play with him a bit. What I wouldn't do to have him throw me down onto the…

"Bella, did you hear me?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face, again.

"Um, no Alice, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I _said_, Bella, that we are all heading out. You're okay here right?"

I glanced over at Edward who was raking his hands through his beautiful bronze just fucked locks. He looks just as nervous about this as I do. Do I really have a choice but to stay anyway?

"Yeah Alice, I'm good. Go, you guys have a fun night, okay?"

"Thanks Bella, I had so much fun today," Alice squealed and pulled me into a hug. She pulled my head down and whispered in my ear, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" before bouncing off to Jasper's side. I stared at her wide eyed as she, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie headed for the door. And then there were two.

I slowly turned my head to look at Edward, who looked just like I felt at this moment. Nervous, anxious and sexually charged. Standing there, pinching the bridge of his nose, holey denim jeans that hung just at his hips, perfectly fitted black t-shirt that when he lifted his arms just a bit gave me a perfect view of his happy trail. God, what I wouldn't give to follow that trail. Okay, I just need to help him get everything done and get out of here before something happens. I can do that, right?

"Bella, do you want to sit and have a quick beer before we get started? I could really use a drink," Edward said while staring at the floor.

_Or maybe not? _

"Uh, sure Edward, a beer sounds great right about now!" I tried to sound excited about this prospect, and it's not that I don't want to spend time with this god-like man, but I really need to get out of here before I decide to rip his clothes off and lose my job in the process.

"I was just thinking that I really don't know you all that well. We are kinda like family around here, well most of us are family, so I thought maybe we could just chat for a bit," he shrugged his shoulders and finally looked up to meet my eyes. I could still see the lust there, but something else too. I couldn't place it exactly, but it almost looked like defeat? What was defeating him? He continued, "We could go sit in the pool room, maybe shoot a game or two, what do you think?"

Wow, this wasn't something that I was expecting. I really would like to get to know him better; I'm just worried that this will make me want him even more. If I know him on a personal level, then wouldn't that makes this harder?

_That's what you want Bella, to know him on a personal level! Just go with it, maybe this will work out somehow. But, how can it really? It doesn't matter, I need to know this man and if things go well then … _

"It's okay Bella, we can just clean up and get out of here if you want," he said looking to the floor again.

Shit, now thanks to my mental musing he thinks I don't want to stay. Well, I need to fix that!

"No, no, pool sounds great. But I was just thinking that I should warn you, I suck ass. I just hope that I don't put at ball through one of the windows," I laughed and so did he. There, fixed.

"Great, let me just get a couple of beers and we can head back there, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, um, Bud Light please."

"Oh, I remember, do you want Hot Sex too?" He smiled, that too fucking sexy crooked smile and walked behind the bar.

_Well of course I do, with you, on the pool table. If he wants to play those games, so can I!_

"Well, I guess we already had the clothed version of Hot Sex on the dance floor, so I guess we can do that in the pool room too, multiples are always more fun anyway!"

_Take that fuckhot bartender man! Now it's your turn to blush!_

He turned back to me, wide eyed and mouth agape looking a little flush.

_Ha! Gotcha!_

He quickly recovered, grabbed the beers and the bottle of Hot Sex and started stalking towards me. A mountain lion hunting his prey, sexy smirk and all. Shit, probably not the best idea to play with fire, although I'm not so sure that I don't want to get burned. He reached me as I started to back away, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him and leaned down right next to my ear. His lips grazing my earlobe.

"Touché, Bella. Touché," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath invading all my senses. Did it just get really warm in here? I think I may be a little dizzy. He pulled away and grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the pool room.

"Now, let's play some pool, yeah?" He said all calm and collected like.

_Damn you fuckhot bartender man! God, the ache between my legs is out of control._

"Uh, right, pool." I stammered. How can he be all collected after that? Asshole!

We made our way to the pool room and Edward set the bottles on the table. He turned around and pulled out the stool next to one from the round tables by the window, before making his way over to the pool table.

_Hmm, a gentleman? _

Edward pulled out the triangle and tossed it on the table before pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the change drawer and pulling a lever that set the balls free. He put the balls in the triangle, and tightened them, biceps flexing, before pulling it from the table and rolling the cue ball to the opposite end of the table.

_Jesus, everything this man does is sexy! _

All of his movements seemed so calculated and familiar to him, like he did this every day. But I suppose maybe he did. He turned to pull two cues off the holder on the wall behind him before making his way back over to me. I took my beer and put it to my lips taking a long pull. I needed to get myself back together and relax so I don't end up babbling like an idiot. Edward pulled out his own chair and took a seat next to me before taking a long pull from his beer as well. He turned to face me then, seemingly relaxed and handed me the cue.

"So Bella, I rack, you break my balls." He said with a sexy smirk on his beautiful face.

"Oh, I'll break your balls, _honey!_"

"Shit baby, just break okay?"

Again with the baby? My heart was beating out of my chest as I sauntered my way over to the table. I ran my hand over the red felt as I walked to the end of the table in front of the cue ball. Okay, so I know the basics, hit the balls into the pockets, but that's about it. I wasn't kidding about breaking windows. I really didn't have a clue when it came to pool, but I'd played a few times, just messing around when I was out with Ang or Seth. I took the cue in-between my thumb and my pointer finger and hit the cue ball with as much effort as I could. I barley grazed the ball, missing it almost completely and it bounced off the side rail, missing my target entirely. Edward chuckled from over at the table and I shot daggers at him for making fun of my lack of skill. He took another pull from his beer and then got up to make his way over to me.

"You really do suck, don't you?" He asked as he pulled the cue from my hand.

"I told you Edward, I'm no good at this. Why don't you play and I'll just watch? If you would like to keep your windows, it's probably for the best," I pleaded.

"Look, just give it one more shot, and if it doesn't work, then we can call it quits, okay? Please? I'll help you set up, okay?"

Well how can I resist him when he asks like that? Wait, help me set up, as in he is going to help me shoot? Bring it on! I nodded my conformation and he handed me back my cue and brought me back to the front of the table and pulled the cue ball back in place.

"Okay Bella, now put your feet shoulder width apart with your left foot at little further in front of you." He stood behind me nudging my legs apart, similar to the way he did during our dance earlier, but from behind. He put his hands on my hips to steady me. I closed my eyes at the sensation and thoughts of the dance were playing behind my eyes in flashes. To places I didn't need to go with him standing so close to me. "Good, okay now lean forward and rest the shaft inside of your index and middle fingers, between your knuckles." He pushed me forward gently; his body flush against mine, and placed my hand on the table and put the cue between my fingers. Then he stepped back and ran his hand down my arm that was holding the back of the cue. I shivered involuntarily at his touch. I felt him stiffen slightly behind me, but I couldn't turn to look at him, to see the desire in his eyes, knowing that mine would mirror his. His touch sent an electric current through my body and I felt that ache return between my thighs.

"Bella," he started, voice rough, he cleared his throat and continued, "now just focus on the balls at the end, keep your chin centered over the cue, pull it back slowly and thrust it forward into the cue ball."

_What? Balls…chin…slowly…thrust? _

My mind is a jumbled mess from his proximity. I have no idea what he just said, so let's just get this over with. I pulled back the cue and attempted to focus on the task at hand as opposed to the velvet voice behind me, but my body was trembling from his touch. With shaky hands, I thrust it forward. Unfortunately, I missed the ball altogether and the tip of the cue dug right into the red felt, ripping a slight hole in the felt.

_Fuck! _

"Shit, oh my God Edward, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, as I tossed the cue onto the table and buried my face in my hands. I felt my whole body flush with embarrassment. "I will pay whatever it costs to have this fixed!" I mumbled into my hands.

I head a muffled sound coming from my left. Is he fucking laughing at me? Yep, laughing, gripping the side of the table for support, doubled over, full out laughing. How the fuck is this funny?

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"It's…nothing, Bella!" He sputtered out as his whole body shook with his laughter. Jesus, what an amazing sound it was. I've never seen him completely let loose before. It was like he had all these walls built up, and my fuckery has brought them all crashing down. This new glimpse of him made me want him even more.

"Pool really isn't your game is it? Look, don't worry about the felt. This happens a lot. We have the billiards shop on speed dial." He said as his regained control of himself. "Why don't we just sit and chat for a bit. I think we've had enough pool for one night, yeah?"

"Yeah, I think that's a bit of an understatement," I muttered under my breath. "Really, I'd like to pay for the damage. Just let me know, or take it out of my check, or whatever, okay?"

He snorted.

"You will not pay for this Bella, it's my fault. Obviously I'm not much of a teacher. Look, let's sit, okay? Enjoy your beer and maybe have some Hot Sex?"

Again with the Hot Sex?

"Well, as much as I've love to have Hot Sex with you, I could really use something a little harder," I quipped.

He stalked toward me again, lust filled eyes, he pulled me by the waist so I was flush against his body. He pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, and stared into my eyes for a long moment. Shit, this is it, he is going to kiss me and it will all be over. There is no way I can resist him. His face came closer and closer to me, my body was trembling, aching for him. He bypassed my lips and came to my ear. He nibbled on it a couple of times before he whispered, "and what, pray tell, would you like that's harder?" He asked, shifting his hips into me slightly so I could feel his much harder cock against my stomach.

Oh God, this isn't good. Well, it's very good actually, but that's the problem. I felt my knees weaken and if he wasn't holding me so tight I may have crumpled to the floor. My phone rang loudly from the next room, where my purse had been placed under the bar. This seemed to bring us both out of the lust driven haze that we're currently in. Shit, stupid fucking phone. I knew that ring too, Seth. Fucking cockblocker, he must have some sort of sixth sense. We stumbled away from each other. Edward turned to sit back at our table while I stood there dumbfounded.

"Are you going to answer that?" He asked, voice rough.

"What?"

"Your phone? Are you going to get it?"

"Oh, um…no. It's not…. someone I want to, um… talk to at the moment." I stammered, still slightly breathless.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that. It's just….I feel….damn it, why is it….fuck!"

I turned to him then. He was sitting on the stool at the table , elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Defeat…I don't want him to feel that way. Gathering my strength enough to make my feet move, I made my way over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly and then relaxed. He brought his face out of his hands and his eyes to mine. He looked so venerable, raw, lost. I brought my hand from his shoulder to stroke his cheek.

"It's okay Edward, I'm not sure what's going on with me either. I'm sorry too. Hey, how about I go get the Citron, I think we could both use something a little stronger?"

Stronger, not harder. No more sexual innuendos. They seem to be getting us into trouble.

"Thanks Bella," he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek as well, and I involuntarily leaned into his touch, "for understanding. The Citron is on the wall behind the bar, sugar and lemon are under the bar."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

I made my way back out to the bar. I walked behind and pulled my phone out of my purse. Sure enough, Seth. Why would he call me at 3am? Worried I check the voice mail.

"_Bella, where the hell are you? Its 3am and you aren't home yet? Is everything okay? Do I need to start looking for you? Call me when you get this!" _

How does he know I'm not home? He must have driven by on his way home or something. I'll just send him a text; let him know that I'm okay.

_Seth-_

_I'm fine. Talk 2 U later._

_Bells_

I turned my phone off and returned it my purse. Mmmm, now Lemon Drops! I gathered the Absolute Citron, the lemons and sugar and took off for the pool room. Edward was clearing the pool table, quite skillfully I might add. I leaned into the doorway and just watched him work. The man was just such a beautiful specimen. His velvet voice brought me out of my ogling.

"Enjoying the view?"

_Cocky fuckhot bartender man! _

"Um, yeah, it's not bad," I shrugged.

"Right, well, this is a test. Let's see if you can make Lemon Drops, get you pretty little ass over here."

"Pfft, it's really not that hard Edward, I may be inexperienced, but even little old me can make a Lemon Drop."

"Okay, show me, prove it too me."

I lined up the shot glasses and took out the Citron and poured it into them. Then I pulled out 2 lemon wedges and sprinkled them with sugar. I pulled a napkin from the holder on the table and put his on it and pushed it in his direction. See? Easy cheesy!

"So?"

"Well, it's like you said, it's an easy shot, although there are several other ways of making it, adding some other liqueur, but there is one small problem with this one."

_What? _

"What? What the hell did I do wrong?"

"This," he pointed to the small amount of Citron that had spilled on the table when I had poured the shot. Really? It's just a damn drop. He wiped it up with his finger and brought it to his mouth. Cocky motherfucker. "And this," he picked up the lemon and held it to my lips, "should be here." I opened them and held it between my teeth. He slammed his shot then stood up, leaning over the table, and sucked the lemon between my teeth, looking right into my eyes the whole time, before retreating back to his stool with a cocky crooked grin playing on his lips. Well, two can play at that game.

"Okay then, open up," I said with a sly smile.

He opened his mouth and I placed the lemon in between his teeth. I picked up my shot, titled it to him before slamming it back. I leaned across the table and took the lemon from his teeth, but my lips grazed his just a little. My eyes snapped up to lock with his and I withdrew back with the lemon in my mouth. Damn that felt amazing. So soft and warm. I closed my eyes as I sucked on the lemon. When I opened them he was shaking his head back and forth with his eyes closed. Okay, so he said he wanted to talk, I can do that, but what do I ask? Well, start with the basics right?

"So, tell me Edward, what do you do besides run this fucktastic place?"

He opened one eye to look at me. He closed it again and I could see that he was starting to relax a bit. Good, we can just talk and hopefully drive away this undeniable lust that we have for each other. Finally, he sat forward and placed his forearms on the table in front of us. I mirrored him and readied myself for all things Edward.

"Well, besides Sin, I'm a family guy. You've met most of us already. Alice, Emmett and I are very close. We always have been. Emmett is only a year older then Alice and I, so we grew up pretty tight. You've also met the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie, they are twins as well, and they lived next to our parents. We are all like one big family. We do everything together. Even Sin. I've always kinda been the 5th wheel so to speak. Never found anyone to settle down with, but I'm 25 so I guess that really isn't a problem. Then there is my father Carlisle, he is the Chief of Surgery at the Olympic Medical Center here is Port Angeles, my mother Esme does a lot of volunteer work with battered women and children. She opened up the Cullen Crisis Center a few years back and it really is her pride and joy. Whenever a women walks through her doors, she know that she may very well be saving their life. I couldn't be more proud of her.

"As for hobbies, if that's what you're asking, I'm a bit of a movie buff, I love cars, my car is my baby. I'll show her to you before we go tonight. You will love her! But my true love is my music. I don't get to play much these days, but my piano and guitar just relax me, you know. They are my solitude. Now, you know me, what about you?"

Wow, what do I say after that. I think that I may just like him even more after that. But, my life pales in comparison to his. I did wish that I could get his mother to speak with my mom though. Well, here goes nothing…

"Okay, so where to start? My dad, Charlie, he had a heart attack and died about a year ago and.."

"Jesus Bella, I'm so sorry, you really don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

He is too damn sweet!

"No really Edward, I'm okay. Anyway, he was the Chief of Police in Forks, where I live. I inherited his home after he passed. I moved to Forks when I was 15. He and my mother split when I was very young. They married when they were teenagers and I guess Renee, my mom, just need to spread her wings, so she left with me when I was 4. We moved to Jacksonville, and I liked it there for the most part. When I was 14 my mom met Phil. He was so great to her at first and she was so happy. I was ecstatic that she had finally found someone after all of these years. About 6 months after they met, he moved in with us and that is when things got bad. Every time Charlie would call to talk to me, he got angry. Nothing physical at first, but he would yell and my mother, and at me. It was horrible. I just wanted my mom to get rid of him. I tried to talk to her about it, but she just wouldn't listen. Summer rolled around and Charlie was supposed to come and visit us. I don't know if it was jealousy or what drove him to it, but he hit my mom. She had a busted lip and a black eye. I just freaked. I told my mom that either he went or I was going to go stay with Charlie. Renee wanted me to give it some time, said that she would fix everything, and I was 15 then, naive, so I told her that I would let it go, for now. The day Charlie was to arrive, Phil came home drunk and raging mad. He took one step in the door, grabbed my mom by the throat and told her that if she didn't send Charlie back, that he would hurt me. She cried, told him that she would send Charlie away. That's when I broke in, I ran to her, tried to pull him off of her, only to get thrown backwards into the coffee table. My head was bleeding, but other than that I wasn't hurt physically. He ran then, and I went to console my mother. She got up quickly to retrieve the phone. I thought that she was going to finally call the police on this prick, but no, she was calling Charlie to tell him to go back home. That was the end of it, I pulled the phone from her hand and told Charlie to come and get me and that I was going home with him. I tried to press charges, but it was his word against mine since my mom wouldn't testify against him. He said that I tripped and fell into the table and my mother claimed that her injuries were from a fall down the stairs. So, she stayed with him and I left with Charlie. I haven't seen Renee in years, but I talk to her every once in a while, maybe you're mom should talk to her!

"And, as for hobbies, I too love cars, Alice's in particular, and my own of course, but Alice's car makes mine look like it belongs in a junk yard, I love scary movies, books and I also, play the piano. Just for fun or course, and I only have a keyboard, but it relaxes me too."

Did I seriously just tell him all of that? I've never told that story to anyone, not even Angela. There is just something about him that makes me want to tell him everything and hang on every word that he says. I am so screwed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPOV**

Jesus fucking Christ this girl has been through a lot. And she is so strong too. I guess it's true what they say 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' because that is exactly what it had done for her. It's so obvious that she is. I feel so close to her, like I could tell her anything, even the fucked up shit with Tanya. Well, not tonight though, maybe she will want to do this again sometime. Maybe Alice is right, maybe this can work out? I'm not sure, but I think that I want to find out. I am so screwed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you went through all of that, but I have to tell you, I've never met a girl that seems so strong willed after all of that. I've met some of Esme's victims, I help out there sometimes, but not much, most of them don't want to see a man around after what they have been through. But you, you seem to have taken it all in stride. How is that?"

"Well, I've had a long time to think things through. I want Renee out of there sure, but I have come to realize that she won't leave until she is ready, I just hope that he doesn't kill her first." She shuddered and so did I. The strong girl seemed so very vulnerable right now. I couldn't help myself. I got up and drew her into my arms. She felt so perfect there. I could feel my shirt becoming damp from her sobs. I held her like that for what seemed like hours until she finally pulled away. I looked into her red rimmed brown eyes and I was in heaven. She was so beautiful and I wanted with everything I had to kiss her. I pushed away the tears with the pads of my thumbs and placed one single kiss against her lips, but didn't push it any further. I just wanted her to feel what I was filling me up right now. I could see it there, in her eyes too. There was no denying that we had feelings for each other, and it was more than just unbridled lust, now I just had to figure out how to deal with this. Where do we go from here?

"Come on Bella, let's get this place cleaned up and get out of here, okay?"

"Right," I turned to clear the table that we sat at but she reached for my arm and pulled me back. "Edward, thank you, for letting me get that out. I've never told that story to anyone, and it felt so good to just, get it off my chest. Thank you for listening, for being so understanding."

"Anytime Bella," I stroked her cheek, "anytime."

Then she turned and went back out to the bar. We spent that next half hour cleaning up and were ready to leave. I really didn't want to let her go, but I needed time to think about things and where I wanted to go from here. The pull to her wasn't something that I was sure I could resist, but I still wasn't sure that I could really date my employee. It's wrong in so many ways. I need to talk to Carlisle, get some advice before I take things any further. We had reached her car, which wasn't half bad by the way. At least it's a Chevy, not that I would drive one, but it's not a damn Ford, so I can deal with that. I still wanted to show her my baby though, so I pulled my keys from my pocket and hit the button to open my garage door.

"Come on Bella, I want you to meet my baby!"

"You Cullen's and your babies, you know that's what Alice calls her car too right?" I chuckled, Alice and I are so much alike, but her baby is nothing compared to mine. The garage door opened all the way and there she sat in perfect condition. I looked to Bella and her mouth hung open a bit. Satisfied with her reaction, I pulled her inside.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"Jesus Edward, it's beautiful. What is it with you guys and your cars; this must have cost a fortune! What is it?"

"An Audi R8, bought it a few months back, for the summer months. I have a Volvo XC60 that I drive in the winter months, when I can't take the R8 out."

"I don't mean to sound rude Edward, but you guys can't make enough running this place to afford these kinds of cars right?"

"First of all, you can ask me anything you want, and it will not be rude, and second, no, not to afford these, although we do pretty well. But I come from a long line of money Bella, it's not something that I or the rest of us will ever have to worry about. The money I make here goes into the markets for the most part. Alice has an uncanny knack for knowing exactly where to put it." I shrugged, because it's really no big deal, money that is. Shit! That may have really come out wrong. I must sound like some sort of stuck up trust fund baby, but I'm not. Sure, I come from money, and sure I love it, but I am very down to earth. I'm a cocky fucker, but that doesn't mean that I give a shit where someone else came from, people are people.

"You baby is beautiful Edward, I may have to have Alice help me place some of Charlie's pension. It's just sitting in a Money Market right now, and it's really not gaining much interest there."

"Yeah? I'm sure she would love that, in fact I know she would. Alice loves to help, especially the people she cares about, she is very…passionate, I guess would be a good word."

"I should really get going Edward, its going on 5am, but I really had a great time tonight, and thanks again for being there." She said with her head down fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

I pulled her chin up so I could look into her eyes one last time. I can't believe what a night this has been. I pressed my lips to hers gently one last time, I just couldn't stop myself from doing it and took her hand and pulled he to her car. She pulled her keys from her purse and pushed the button to unlock her car door. I opened her door and she sat inside, staring up at me with those deep chocolate eyes. I could stare into those eyes all night long.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella," I pulled her to my lips one last time, released her and shut her door. I stood back to watch here leave, but when she turned the ignition the car barley turned over. I watched as a crease formed on her forehead and she tried it again.

Nothing.

Shit!

I knock on her window and opened the door.

"Pop the hood Bella, let me take a look."

I walked around to the front and reached under to pull it open. I don't really know what I was looking for, but it is a newer car, year or two old maybe, but I'm not used to a Chevy engine.

"Try it again Bella."

She turned the ignition again and still nothing. Shit! Now what? I couldn't take her back to my place, that's just a disaster waiting to happen. I could put her up in the hotel in town, but then she wouldn't have anything for tomorrow. I guess I could take her home. It's not that long of a drive. Alice or myself could come pick her up before work and Rosalie could look at her car. That's really the only option.

"Bella, there isn't anything we can do right now. Put it in neutral and I'll push it back out of the way and then I will take you home, okay? One of us will come back and get you before work tomorrow and I'll have Rosalie look at it later today."

"You really don't have to do that Edward, I mean its 5am, it will be after 7 before you get back here. I can't ask you to do that. I'll just call a hotel. Fucking car, I can't believe this. I just had it in the shop for a checkup." She was sitting in the driver's seat with her feet hanging out, elbows on her knees, head in her hands.

"I'm not letting you stay in a hotel. Besides, you don't have any pajamas, and I can't imagine that would be too comfortable to sleep in. It really isn't a big deal. Besides, it's been a while since I've been able to take her out for a real drive." I pointed at my car and smiled my famous smile at her, it was a bit of a coercion, it always gets me my way, and I wasn't going to allow her to sleep in a fucking hotel bed.

"Alright, have it your way. But you have to let me give you gas money, take it or leave it."

She drives a hard bargain, but I'll take it. I'll just put the money in her tip jar tonight and she won't know the difference.

"Deal, now put it and neutral so we can get the fuck out of here!"

I pushed her car backwards just enough to get mine out. I backed out of my spot and then climbed back out to push hers inside. She tried to protest, but I didn't want her car sitting in the lot, besides it would be easier for Rose to look at it in there anyway. I opened her door for her and she plopped into the passenger seat. I could tell she was exhausted. It had been a long day, physically and emotionally. I was pretty damn tired myself.

Bella was out before we even hit the highway to head to Forks. Driving like this gave me time to think. The whole night seemed so unreal. When I brought up hanging out for a while, having a beer and playing pool, I was actually hoping that maybe she would turn into some superficial babbling bitch that didn't care about anyone but herself, and I would be so turned off by it that I could leave her alone and be able to go to work tomorrow without a hard on and I could get her the fuck out of my brain. Let's just say my little plan backfired…big time. There isn't just lust there anymore, I actually care about her, like her, could see myself with her. I'm not sure that I could stay away from her if I tried. _Cascasda_ brought me out of my thoughts.

'_Evacuate the dance floor, I'm infected by the sound, stop this beat is killing me'_

Alice's ring tone.

"What can I do for you at 6am Alice?"

"_Well hello to you too baby brother, just wondering if you figured out how to fix Bella's car yet?"_

_That scheming little shit! _

"What the fuck did you do Alice?"

"_Well, Rosalie did it actually, we unplugged the fuel pump. Couldn't have you two trying to escape without getting to know each other first now could we?"_

"Seriously Alice! What. The. Fuck!"

"_Look Edward, I told you that I wasn't giving up, and you don't sound as pissed as you should be, so I'm going to guess that you had a great night. Where are you now? Is she sleeping?"_

"Yes she is sleeping, and I am about 5 minutes from Forks and I'm really fucking tired Alice."

"_Forks? Why didn't you just take her back to your place?"_

"Because I fuck at my place Alice. I'm not going to fuck her." I looked at Bella sleeping peacefully next to me, no I won't fuck her, not yet anyway. And if we do, it won't be fucking. "Get Rose the fuck over there and fix her god damn car!"

"_Sorry Edward, it was the only way. Rose will have her car fixed before we open tonight, okay?"_

"Good, and you will be making the drive out here to get her later. I need to get some fucking sleep, so you better get your beauty rest now twin!"

"_That's fine, I'd be happy to pick her up tomorrow. I need to take my car out for a good run anyway!"_

"Huh, that's exactly what I said, okay look Alice, I've gotta go, I'm coming into Forks now and I need to wake her and find out where she lives. I will call you later. And Alice, stop fucking interfering!"

"_Sure Eddie, we'll see! Love you, Bye!"_

The line disconnected.

I can't believe this shit! What the fuck was she thinking? I reached across the console to wake Bella. I shook her a little, but she was really out of it.

"Bella, time to wake up baby, you need to tell me where you live."

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella, it's me, we're in Forks, where do you live baby?"

She shot up straight in her seat.

"Shit, I forgot where I was, um keep going, it's your next left."

We drove for the next couple of minutes with her giving me directions. Finally we pulled into the drive way of a nice sized blue house. The front of the entire front of the house was a covered porch with a cedar looking banister wrapped around it, giving it kind of a rustic feel. A couple of stories with white windows and shutters. Had a real homey look to it, but it really didn't look like Bella at all, it still was a bit dark, but I could see that much. She must have noticed the look of confusion.

"Not what you expected is it?"

"Um, no, it just doesn't look like you."

"That's because it's not. I haven't changed anything since Charlie died. One day I'll make it my own, but for now I can't bring myself to change it. I'm impressed though, that you could tell it wasn't my style."

"Impressed huh? Well," I yawned, "it just doesn't seem like your style. I'm not sure what I was expecting, something more modern I guess." I yawned again. Shit I hope I make it home. This was a long ass drive.

"Edward, why don't you just stay here? I have 2 extra bedrooms, you are welcome to either one. If you left I wouldn't be able to sleep. I would be too worried about you," she pleaded.

Is this a good idea? Is it a good idea for me to drive home? I can't be sure about either one, but self-preservation and the sake of my car wins every time.

"Are you sure Bella, I'm sure I will be fine."

"Edward, you just drove for over an hour, it will be so late when you get back to Port Angeles. Then you don't have to come back for me later. Really, it's fine. You can sleep in Charlie's room, and I'm sure that there are some sleep pants in there that I haven't gotten rid of yet."

"If you're sure, I'll stay, I'm not really sure the drive back is a good idea."

"Great!"

We made our way inside and once again I just couldn't place Bella here. But I totally understood. There is no way I could change a thing in my parents' house if I were to lose them. Right inside the entry way was a staircase that led to the second level. To the left was an open dining area with a large picture window and a window seat. To the left of the entryway was the living room. A fireplace sat on the back wall with a couple of plush chairs in front of it. A large flat screen hung on the wall to the right of the fireplace, and was surrounded by a hunter green couch and love seat. Once again, very rustic, aside from the TV. Straight down the hall from the entry way appeared to be the kitchen.

"Come on Edward, I'll show you to Charlie's room."

She took me by the hand and pulled me up the stairs. God how I wanted to sleep next to her tonight, but I couldn't do that and keep my dick in my pants, so I let her lead the way. She opened a door just to the right of the stairs. This room was almost cabin like. Wooden post bed with a hunter green comforter, wooden rocking chair in the corner, and what appeared to be an en suite bathroom off to the left.

"Well, I'll just let you get ready for bed. I'm going to go down and grab a bit to eat before I go to sleep, I'm starving. There should be some clothes in the dresser over there, I'm not really sure what's there but feel free to dig. Come join me, I'll make us some eggs quick before we hit the sack."

"Thanks Bella."

She shut the door behind her and I plopped onto the bed. So damn much had happened tonight and I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with it all. The one thing I do know is that I can't stay away from her, I'm just not sure what that means for us when it comes to Sin.

I got up and dug through the dresser that Bella had pointed out and was able to find a pair of grey sweatpants and a Forks Police Department t-shirt that seemed like they would fit. Just as I pulled the shirt over my head, I heard yelling coming from downstairs.

What the fuck? I dashed out of the bedroom, worried that maybe there was intruder. When I got to the top of the landing I stopped and listened.

"Who the fuck is your friend Bells, pretty nice fucking ride, find someone with more cash to take care of you?"

"Seth, that is none of your business, and you know cash flow has nothing to do with it, now please, just leave. You told me that you would leave me alone."

I could feel my blood begin to boil. I made my way down the stairs just in time for him to push the door open slightly.

"Bella," I said, confused, "who's this?"

"This motherfucker," he pushed the door open the rest of the way with enough force to push Bella backwards and into the table next to the door, "is her boyfriend, who the fuck are you?"

_Ah Fuck!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**End note:**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I had to stop it there. So, what do you think about our boy Seth? And how about Edward and Bella? How do you think their relationship is coming along? Leave me some lovin and Barward will teach you how to play pool AND I will try VERY hard to post the next chapter a little faster! *crosses fingers***


	4. Chapter 4 Wrath & Humiliation

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me in getting this chapter out. This one totally fucked with my mind so I'm so glad that I have finally finshed this one! Thanks as always to my fuckawesome Beta, Ashley Pertkins, who proofed this chapter for me at 5am this morning! You're the best BB!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's charaters, but Barward is all mine!**

**Songs for this chapter"**

**Never Again - Nickelback**

**Fallin for You - Colbie Caillet**

**3 - Brittney Spears (This song actually mentions the title of this fic, too cool)**

**Shots - LMFAO**

**Ok, on with the show! Enjoy!**

******_LAST TIME ON LIVING IN SIN_**

* * *

_"Who the fuck is your friend Bells, pretty nice fucking ride, find someone with more cash to take care of you?"_

_"Seth, that is none of your business, and you know cash flow has nothing to do with it, now please, just leave. You told me that you would leave me alone."_

_I could feel my blood begin to boil. I made my way down the stairs just in time for him to push the door open slightly._

_"Bella," I said, confused, "who's this?"_

_"This motherfucker," he pushed the door open the rest of the way with enough force to push Bella backwards and into the table next to the door, "is her boyfriend, who the fuck are you?"_

_Ah Fuck!_

**Chapter 4 - Wrath & Humiliation**

**EPOV**

_Jesus, he's a big mother fucker. She did say she was single right? As soon as I let my guard down, had decided that I wanted to take a shot with her, I find out that she has a boyfriend. This is why I don't get emotionally involved with women, especially after the bull shit with Tanya._

"Shit, I'm sorry Bells; I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached out to take her hand but she cowered away from him. Shit, this must remind her of her past with Phil and her mom. I tried to reign in my anger for the lies she told in an attempt to help her. Pissed or not, I wasn't going to let this fucker hurt her.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" I reached the bottom landing and reached for her hand but he knocked it away.

"Don't you fucking touch her asshole, who the fuck do you think you are?" The big motherfucker, Seth I think I heard her say, put a hand on my chest and pushed me back. Rage coursed through me, but I needed to remain calm for Bella's sake. I just had to get him out of here so I could get the fuck out of here.

"Look, Seth is it? First of all, keep you fucking hands off me, second, I'm just going to help her up. I'm not looking for any trouble. I'm a friend of Bella's."

Seth snorted. "Friend? Yeah, you look like a_ friend_ asshole. And trouble is looking for you, friend." He sneered. "Is that why you brought MY girlfriend home at 6 am?" He pushed me against my chest again, "Is that why you are standing here in her father's shirt?" He pushed my again. "Because you are just her friend?" He cocked an eyebrow at me as he towered over me, almost chest to chest, although he was about a head taller than me. His fists were tight at his sides. I could smell the alcohol pouring off of him. He's drunk, so that could work in my favor if this came to a fight and if this motherfucker pushes me again, that's exactly what's going to happen.

Bella groaned and we both turned to her at the same time. She was still on the floor, her hand reaching the back of her head, blood soaking her hands. I'd had enough of this shit. I don't give a fuck if this was her boyfriend or not. Kicking his ass would be a pleasure. I shoved Seth back and he stumbled slightly as I made my way over to Bella. I crouched down next to her and took her bloodied hand in mine.

"Jesus Christ Bella, are you okay?"

"Um, I think so. My head really hurts. Jesus Edward, I'm so…," her eyes got wide as she focused behind me. The next thing I knew I was lifted from the floor and thrown into the door. My head cracked against the wood and I slid to the floor.

_Fuck that hurts._

Seth was standing over me, fists balled, arm drawn back.

"Seth don't!" Bella screamed at him as she scrambled to get to her feet. "Get the fuck out of here now!"

"Ah, come on Bells, do you seriously think that I'm going to let pretty boy here walk away unscathed? You are mine Bella, and he needs to be taught a lesson. Trespassing on my property is a serious fucking crime in my book." Seth sneered.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Property!" She yelled back at him, her fists pounding against his chest at each word. "We are not together Seth! We will not be together again! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

_Say what? Not together?_

Seth took her hands from his chest into his. "Bells, you and I both know that we are meant to be together. Charlie always said so! How do you think he would feel about his daughter bringing home some guy she hardly knows at 6am, and where the fuck have you been anyway?"

"Where the fuck have I been? That is none of you business Seth! What have you turned into? And how dare you bring up Charlie!? We were best friends for two fucking years Seth, but I never felt what I needed to with you. I let it go way too far. I've told you this! I will not live like that anymore! Get the fuck out of here Seth, I'm fucking done!!"

"You are fucking wrong Isabella! And I'm going NO where!" At this point Seth had grabbed Bella's shoulders and was shaking her. "Do you hear me Isabella?"

"Stop Seth, you're hurting me!" Bella said her voice shaky.

Never Again! This motherfucker has touched her for the last fucking time! With blood boiling in my veins, I stood up and pushed myself off the door.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, motherfucker or I will bury your ass!" I said through my teeth. Seth dropped his arms from Bella's shoulders and turned to glare at me. "Bella, go! Get out of here!" She looked at me with questioning eyes. I tried to beg her with mine, to go, to be safe. Finally she ran towards the kitchen, and I turned my attention back to Seth.

"Alright, fucker, it's just you and me. Hasn't anyone ever told you that don't put your hands on a lady? You're just a fucking child Seth! She doesn't want you, grow the fuck up and let it go! SHE IS MINE! Get it in your head Seth, MINE!"

_Did I just say that? Mine? Is that what I want? This isn't exactly the time for a fucking epiphany. Get your head in the game Cullen; you need to concentrate on Goliath here in front…_

"Fuck!" Seth's fist came hard across my jaw.

I stumbled back a bit, my hand on my jaw. Shit, this fucker is strong. Alright, let's do this shit. I pulled my arm back and threw one with all my strength, connecting with his jaw. I withdrew again and immediately threw another punch to his stomach. He doubled over a bit, but not for long. Seth countered with another shot to my jaw. Ugh, blood…

"Mother of fuck!"

"You sure she's yours asshole?" Seth taunted.

"Shut the fuck up Seth!" I pulled back again, my fist landing on his right eye. And then another to his stomach. I pulled him to me and brought my knee up to his gut and threw him to the floor.

"Never again Seth, you will not hurt her again!" I seethed, all the while connecting jabs to his face. I was so focused that I hadn't heard Bella come back into the room.

"Edward stop, don't kill him!" Bella pleaded.

I stopped my assault on his face and turned to her frightened one. It was all the time Seth needed to get the upper hand. I felt his hand move too late, suddenly I was face to face with a switchblade.

"Get the fuck off of me asshole, or I will put this through your heart!"

_FUCK!! Think Cullen! Okay, get up, slowly._

I slowly backed away from Seth, hands in the air. How the hell did I get myself into this? Oh, right! I got emotionally involved and fell for the girl.

"Seth, please don't do this!" Bella pleaded. "Please Seth? Look, I called the station. Mark is on his way here. As Charlie's daughter I still have a lot of pull. Just disappear right now and I will tell them it was a random break in. Just put the knife away!"

Seth got to his feet and turned to Bella. "Bells please don't do this to me! I can't live without you!" He pleaded with her. The pained look on his face almost made me feel sorry for him, almost, because then he turned his attention back to me. No more pain on his face, only hate and rage. Jesus Christ, bi-polar much? "If I take you out, I can have her! She only did this because of you! She is MINE, not yours, MINE!!"

_Fuck! Okay Cullen, keep Bella safe and, well, self-preservation doesn't sound like a bad idea either._

"Look Seth, Bella and I, we're still very new, but she told you man, it's over. Don't ruin the rest of your life for this kid. Do you have any idea who I am, who my family is? They will put you away Seth, indefinitely. You won't see the light of day any time soon. Do you think Bella would want someone who is behind the walls of the state penitentiary?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, Edward is it?! You are taking her away from me!"

"Please Seth, last chance; Mark will be here any second now!" Bella said, tears pouring down her red cheeks.

Seth ignored Bella, taking calculated step in my direction, as I backed away.

"You don't want to do this Seth," I pleaded, "Come on man, let's keep talking. You can't go to prison for talking Seth!" He continued in my direction, knife still in hand. Shit, this could really be fucking it.

_Not without a fight Cullen!_

_I just need to keep him talking!_

_This guy is crazy; you can't talk to crazy Cullen!_

"Seth, please, don't hurt him! If you hurt him you hurt me. Do you really want to hurt me Seth? If you do, then hurt me, not him! I'm the one who cheated right, brought him here, all me Seth! Come on Seth, here I am, HURT ME!!" She screamed.

_Damn it Bella!_

Seth stopped dead in his tracks with one last glare in my direction and spun around to face Bella. Not a chance asshat! I slowly worked my way towards him.

"I can't hurt you Bella, I love you. How could I ever hurt you?"

Okay, he's distracted; this could work, if I work fast. I need something to knock him out. Where the hell is this cop anyway? How much could he have to do in this shit hole? My eyes quickly scanned the room for something heavy enough to take him down. Ah, fire place poker!

"Then you can't hurt him either Seth! That would hurt me, do you understand?"

I quickly made my way over to the fire place and pulled to poker from the holder. Unfortunately for me, the clank it made against the metal holder on its way out gave away my position.

"Don't even think about it asshole!" Seth spotted me and was quickly making his way over to me, but at least now I had a weapon.

"Back the fuck off Seth! Get the fuck out of here before the cops show up! You know….fuck that, stay right the fuck where you are so I can press charges on your ass!"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_It's about fucking time!_

"Bella, its Mark, open the door!"

"It's open Mark, hurry!"

Officer Mark came in the door but I didn't take my eyes off of Seth. He still had the knife and I wasn't taking any chances. Bella went to stand with Mark and quickly went over what was going on. Mark pulled his gun from his holster and slowly made his way over to Seth.

"Seth, come on buddy, put the knife down. We don't need this to get worse."

"Fuck off Mark; I'll put the knife down where pretty boy puts down the poker!" He seethed, eyes locked on mine. Jesus, how did Bella get all wrapped up with this guy?

I slowly lowered the poker to the floor and stood back up, hands in the air.

"Okay Seth, it's down, now put the knife down so we can wrap this up," Officer Mark said, gun now aimed at Seth. Bella was standing over by the door, trembling, tears pouring down her beautiful face. I needed to hold her, the desire to have her in my arms was so strong, but I had to keep myself still.

"What happens to me now?" Seth asked.

"Well, first you put the knife down, buddy, and then you and me go for a ride and have a little chat. What happens after, I really can't be sure right now." Officer Mark stated calmly.

I'll tell you what happens after that. I press fucking charges motherfucker. I'm not letting your ass walk the streets so you can come back and do this again.

Suddenly the knife dropped to the ground and Officer Mark was quickly behind Seth pulling his arms behind his back. As soon as the cuffs were on I made my way to Bella. I pulled her trembling body into my embrace, hugging her fiercely. I pulled back and took her face in my hands, rubbing her tears away with my thumbs.

"Oh Bella, baby are you okay?"

"BABY!?! BABY!?! You will NOT have her motherfucker! No matter what I have to do, I will find a way to get you out of her life! She is MINE!" Seth roared while struggling against the good officer who was slowly pulling him outside.

"I'll be right back Bella, I just need to get him into the car and I'll come in and let you know what happens next," Officer Mark said.

"Thanks Mark," Bella said glumly. This was surely taking a toll on her. Especially after what she witnessed with her mom. As soon as he had Seth out of the house, although he continued to scream "She's Mine" over and over, I pulled her into the kitchen, away from the scene.

"God Edward, I am so, so sorry! I had no idea that he would do something like this." She buried her face in my chest, he sobs wetting my t-shirt.

I hooked my finger under her chin and pulled her face up to meet my eyes. She looked so broken. I needed to bring back my little vixen from the bar. I eyed her lips for a moment before placing mine to hers. I slowly brought my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into me. Our lips moved slowly together and damn if it didn't feel perfect. The last couple of hours slipped away and it was just her and I. Her soft lips parted slightly and I darted my tongue out and licked her bottom lip before pulling it into my mouth, sucking on it slightly. Her arms came up around my neck before she slipped her tongue into my mouth, and _jesusfuckingchirst_, if she didn't taste like heaven and lemon drops. I moved my hand that was cupping her face slowly down her side, over her tiny waist and finally took up permanent residence on her tight little ass. Fuck! I want this woman in so many ways and my brain doesn't quite know how to handle it all. Our tongues continued to move together passionately, and my dick hardened.

"Ahem!"

We both jumped at the sound of Officer Mark clearing his throat. How did I not hear him come in? Right, cause I was finally, really kissing my girl.

_Whoa! Hold the damn phone! My girl?_

"Sorry to, um…interrupt. Bella, I need to know if you want to press charges. Obviously he has made threats, shit I could probably bring up attempted murder charges for the knife, at the very least assault with a deadly weapon."

"I'm pressing charges!" I stated harshly. I didn't care what Bella's plans were. This motherfucker was not going to walk the streets free as a bird.

"Okay. And you Bella?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I should. I don't want him coming back here. And I need to file for a restraining order as well."

"Good, why don't you guys meet us down at the station and we can get the ball rolling."

Ugh, the station? This could take fucking hours! Will I ever get to fucking sleep?

Bella sighed, "Mark, how long will this take? We both have been up since yesterday and we both have to work tonight. What time is it anyway?"

"Um, it's about a quarter till 9, this will probably only take an hour or so. You know how busy the station in Forks is Bella. Your father and I played cards for hours on end on a normal day. We can get through this fairly quickly."

Bella looked up at me apologetically. "Are you sure you are okay with this Edward? I can just go down and fill everything out with Mark. You stay here, get some sleep."

"It's okay Bella, I'm the boss remember? I'll call Em and Jazz. Shit, and I need to call Alice too, she was going to come pick you up and bring you into work tonight. Anyway, they can open up. We can head in a little later if you want."

"If you're sure?" I nodded my head. She turned to Mark. "Okay, we will get dressed and meet you down there in a few, okay?"

Mark came over and wrapped his arms around Bella.

"It's gonna be okay Bells." He pulled away from her and turned to me.

"You might want to take care of that before you leave the house." He motioned his hand to my raging hard on that was tenting out of the sweatpants that I was currently donning.

Shit! I felt my face flush in embarrassment and I moved my hands to cover my not so little problem. I looked over at Bella, who was beet red and trying, but failing to cover the giggle that was coming from her beautiful mouth.

"Right, well, I'm gonna take Seth down to the station and get him booked in, we'll see you two in a few." Mark turned on his heel and headed for the door.

As soon as the door closed I turned to Bella who was now in a full out laughing fit. Music to my god damn ears. After all she had been through today, I'm glad my embarrassment could at least make her laugh.

"You think that's funny do you?" I swatted at her ass and she darted to the front room as I gave chase. "You can't run from me Bella Swan!"

Her laughter bounced off the walls as she turned to make her way up the stairs. I caught her around the waist at the bottom of the landing and pulled her back flush with my body. Not the best idea when your dick is hard enough to cut diamonds. I ground my erection into her on impulse, earning a low moan from her. I really didn't mean to do it, but it's like my dick just responds to her, an involuntary reaction really. But I have to stop myself, not today, maybe someday soon, but not today. I still have some things to figure out, like how I plan to get around my own contract if this goes well.

"Ah, Bella. Let's get you changed so we can get down to the station, yeah? And if you don't mind," I thrust my hips into her again, "I think I need a cold shower." I spun her around to face me and kissed her deeply one last time. Hey, may as well get it in before the cold shower, right?

* * *

BPOV

The trip to the station really didn't take long. At 10:30 we were pulling out of the station and heading back to my house. And I was exhausted, physically and mentally. I wanted to put the whole ordeal behind me, but I knew there was a long road ahead of me. Putting Seth in jail was hard. I didn't want to believe that he had this in him. If I hadn't witnessed it with my own eyes, I don't think I would have believed it. Seth was always so caring, but I told him the truth today. The feelings that I had for him had been of friendship for a long time, but our relationship was comfortable, so I went with it. The feelings I have for Edward on the other hand, well they are completely different. I know that I just met him, but I was falling for this man, hard… too hard. I looked over at the man next to me in the car and smiled. He had literally put his life on the line for me today. When he told me to go, I hesitated. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but I knew that I needed to call the station. Having a police chief as a father had taught me many things, and one was that things could turn ugly pretty fucking quickly, especially when emotions are involved. When I called Mark and told him what was going on, he told me he would be over right away, if nothing else to escort Seth out. I knew with Edward here that he wouldn't be leaving on his own accord.

When it was all finally over, when Seth was in cuffs and Edward's arms wrapped around me, I finally was able to relax in his embrace and just feel him. And the kiss we shared in the kitchen, holy fuck, that was hot!

I'm not sure what to do about the feelings I have for him. The job at Sin makes things difficult, but I want this to work, I just hope that he does too. His hand on my knee and sexy velvet voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, I called Alice while you were in with Mark. She said that they can handle opening up. With any luck, our normal bartender will be there tonight. If he doesn't call out, we won't go in until around 7 or so. It's Monday, it will be really slow anyway, but we will have to close again since we are heading in so late, I hope that's okay?"

_Close again? Oh hell yeah!_

"Yeah, sure! Maybe you can teach me how to play pool again?" I laughed as we pulled up to my house.

"I don't think the pool tables can take much more of your torture," he said with a slight chuckle as he cut the engine.

We quickly made our way back to the house, both of us beyond ready for sleep. And we needed to sleep, but before that, I needed food. I hadn't eaten since I was with Alice the day before, and I was starving.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous…I thought you would never ask!"

I whipped us up some eggs and we sat at the table, Edward in Charlie's old chair, in a comfortable silence. I knew that he probably had questions about Seth, but I didn't want to think about him right now. I was too tired to have that discussion. Besides, thoughts of Seth brought on the fear. I've always felt safe here because Charlie was safe, and to fear my own home, well, it made me angry. How was I going to handle this? Seth would be out on bail before too long. He was part of the Quileute tribe down in La Push. His sister Leah would have the tribe put the bail money together and have him out before I returned from work tonight. And then, I would be here alone. I shuddered. Edward noticed.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep."

We quickly finished eating and made our way upstairs. I wanted to ask him to sleep with me, but I just couldn't. I just wanted him close to me, but I would have to settle for down the hall. I paused outside my door and turned to him. I didn't know what to say, but I knew that I had to at least express my gratitude.

"Goodnight Edward thanks for today."

He came towards me and pulled me into a fierce hug. I locked my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He pulled away and took my face between his hands.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I just want you to be safe." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Goodnight baby." He kissed my forehead and turned for Charlie's room.

I pushed my door open, pulled all of the curtains closed and flung myself on my bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams on the other hand, were not so silent.

* * *

Hours later and we were dressed on our way to Edward's place in Port Angeles so he could change and we could head to Sin. I had on my new low rise jeans from my shopping extravaganza with Alice and a red SIN top, different from the halter that I had worn last night. This one was a baby t-shirt that exposed just enough of my midriff for a little sex appeal, and a pair of red ballet flats.

Edward had touched base with Alice a few times to check in. She said that it was slow and we should take our time. Given what had happened earlier in the day, I was pretty relaxed. Well, except for the fact that his driving terrified me and excited me all at the same time. Terrified me because of the extreme speed we seemed to be traveling, excited me because he seemed so free. The look on his face was of pure happiness and that made me happy.

We really hadn't spoken much since he woke me up at 4:30. I was a little nervous that he was regretting things. I just wanted him to open up, but we hardly knew each other, so I had to give him time. He would talk to me when he was ready, just like I would talk about Seth when I was ready. Maybe after closing tonight? I was in no hurry to head home.

We pulled up to a beautiful home in Port Angeles. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by this immaculate home in front of me, but I still was. It sat off the harbor with an amazing view of the beach. The house itself had a light colored brick around parts of the bottom and the three car garage, and the top appeared to be a light grey color. Large windows were everywhere. My jaw must have been on the ground, because he chuckled at my reaction.

"Edward, this is…this is beautiful. You live here?"

"Of course, Alice and I both used to live here until she moved in with Jasper. I liked it too much to get rid of it, even though it's much bigger than I could ever really need." He hesitated for a moment, staring at the house before continuing. "Look, we really need to make this quick. I want to get to the bar. Why don't you just wait here? I just need to change quickly and we can be on our way."

"Oh…um, okay."

Edward got out of the car and made his way to the house without another word. I couldn't help but be a little hurt that he didn't want me to come in. I really didn't understand his reaction. Everything seemed to be going so well, until we got up this afternoon. Now he seems to be pushing me away. I was left to ponder this for only about 5 minutes when the car door opening startled me from my thoughts, and I jumped in my seat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Edward said as he fired up the engine and started out of the driveway.

"Uh, yeah, I was just lost in my thoughts is all."

"Look Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something before we get to the bar"

Here it comes, the brush off. The "we really shouldn't have gotten involved like this, we work together" and it will be uncomfortable to say the least. Well, here goes nothing.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"I think that we should talk about how things are going to work at Sin. Obviously, there is something between us, but I think we need to find out exactly what that is before we show that off to the rest of the bar. Alice will be hard to get past, she just sees me, but I think we need to keep this between us…for now."

Keep things a secret? Because of the job or because he is embarrassed by me or because of what he had to go through with Seth? He did say there is something between us, so I just have to believe that he is being honest with me and not let it worry me. Makes sense I guess, but I'm not sure how to reign in my feelings for this man.

"I understand Edward. It's your place of business, I'm not going to throw myself at you there. I will let you lead this."

"I'm not trying to be an asshole, Bella. I've just had this on my mind all day and I should have brought it up before, but I just didn't want you to think that I had any regrets. I didn't know what to say to you so you would understand that I like you and I want to see what's there, but I can't risk my bar. Does that make sense?" He put his hand on my knee and squeezed.

_He doesn't have any regrets and he doesn't want to risk the bar? And he likes me? Why do I feel like a teenage girl all of a sudden?_

"It does, I just don't want you to push me away." I said as we pulled into the parking lot at Sin. He took his hand from my knee to push the opener for the garage. I noticed my car was still in the same position and I realized that I didn't even know if I would be able to get home tonight. A hotel really didn't sound like that bad of an idea anyway. He pulled into the garage next to my car, cut the engine and lowered the garage door.

"Bella, look at me." I turned my face and locked my eyes with his beautiful green ones. "I'm not pulling away, okay?" He took my face in his hands and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "We need to get inside. I'm going to take you in, introduce you to our bartender. Alice will work with you again tonight. Then I need to go to my office for a while. I need to talk to my father about what happened today. I want his lawyers all over this shit. I don't what the fucker out of jail!" He reached for his door handle and I did the same, but he was there pulling it open the rest of the way before I could stand from the car. He put his hand out for me and pulled me from the car and into a quick hug before we turned to make our way into the bar.

Alice was right; it really wasn't very busy tonight. I could tell that from the parking lot. We came in through the back and made our way out front. Alice spotted us right away and bounded in our direction.

"Hey you two!" Alice squealed. "Rosalie's got your car all fixed up, Bella!"

"Oh, really?" I tried not to sound disappointed, but that meant I didn't have a reason to stay in Port Angeles tonight.

"Yep! Good as new!"

"Is she here? I should really thank her."

"No need Bella, and no, she's not here tonight."

She shared a look with Edward and shook her head.

"Well, come find me when you're ready Bella. Edward, we'll talk later?"

He nodded to her and she danced back out towards the dance floor. Edward took my elbow and pulled me toward the bar. The bartender was on the opposite end of the bar, talking with a customer when we approached. He reminded me a bit of Seth from the back. Same hair color, skin tone, build. Great!

"Black!" Edward shouted above the music.

The bartender stiffened a bit at Edward's voice and he started in our direction without making eye contact. Edward turned to me as he made his way to our end of the bar.

"Bella, this is our bartender," he motioned with his hand in the bartender's direction and I looked back up to a very familiar pair of eyes and smiled. I couldn't stop the same from spreading across my face.

"Jacob Black?"

"Bells? Is that you? No fucking way!"

Jacob made his way from behind the bar and I started towards him too. He pulled me off of my feet and into a bone crushing hug. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as his woodsy sent brought back so many memories of Charlie, Jacob's father, Billy, the mud pies we made as kids, and all of the crazy things we did as teenagers. Jacob's father was Charlie's best friend. I hadn't seen Jacob since Charlie's funeral. Jake had moved off the reservation a few years ago and we had lost touch. It was so good to see him again!

Jake spun me around and finally placed me back on my feet.

"God Bells, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"She works here, Black. You apparently know each other?" Edward was standing off to the side, arms crossed, scowl in place. He wasn't jealous was he?

"Hey Cullen! You want a hug too? You look like you could use one!" Jake laughed.

"Fuck off, Jacob!"

"You know Cullen; you really need to get laid. A little release could do you some good. You really need to loosen up!"

I felt my face flush at Jacob's words. Edward's eyes met mine and for just a moment and crooked smirk spread across his lips, before he turned back to Jacob.

"Right, anyway, you know Bella?" Edward urged. He was jealous!

"Sure, we've known each other for years. Our dad's were old fishing buddies. We grew up together, even slept together a few times." Jacob said with a wink in my direction. Edward's eyes grew wide.

"In the same bed I mean, as little kids you know? Christ Cullen, get your mind out of the gutter. Lighten the fuck up man!" I laughed at Jake's playful banter. I'd missed this over the years.

"You think that's funny do you?" Edward repeated his words from earlier in the day and I was quickly reminded of his hard on in the kitchen and the kiss that lead to said hard on. Cue the blush. Edwards's grin told me that he was thinking of the same thing.

"I'll have to work harder to control myself!" I said in mock seriousness before cracking up again.

"Right, well I've got work to do. Bella, why don't you go see if you can find Alice? It's slow; your best bet is the dance floor." He turned to Jake. "We need to talk later, Black."

Jake nodded and Edward headed back behind the bar to his office, brushing his hand lightly against mine as he walked past me. His touch sent that familiar spark through my body and I closed my eyes at the sensation. When I opened them again, Jake was still there, big cheesy grin and all.

"I've really missed you Jake! I can't believe you work here!"

"Me too Bells, me too." Jake turned to look back at the bar for a second before turning back to me. "I've gotta get back over there, go find Alice. I'm here if you need me."

I nodded my consent and made my way to the dance floor where Alice was dancing to 3 by Britney Spears, Jasper right behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist. Her head popped up as I worked my way through the small crowd to her. Once I was within arms distance she latched onto my arm and pulled me to her.

"Dance with us Bella!"

"Um, that's okay Alice, have fun! I'll just go check and section up by the door. You stay here. I'll be fine."

"Bella, look around. There is nobody in that section. Its dead in here, now, dance!"

I just didn't feel comfortable with this. It felt like I was taking advantage somehow. As if sensing my emotional war, Jasper stepped in.

"Just finish this dance with her Bella. I'm just as much your boss as Edward or Emmett. Consider it an order."

Alice flashed her pearly whites at her man and then pulled me to her, spinning me around and sandwiching herself between Jasper and I. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small. Alice put her hands on my hips and moved me with them to the beat. It wasn't long before I closed my eyes and lost myself and in the music. I swayed my hips with the bass, the sound urging me on. The song ended too quickly and Shots started to blare through the speakers.

_'That's fucked uuuppp'_

"Jacob set us up with Patron!" Alice yelled. He nodded to her. "This is my song!" She squealed. "Come on Bella, one more and then we work, I promise. Tell her Jasper!"

Jasper looked at me apologetically. "Just one more Bella, she always gets her way, you may as well learn that now."

"This is the last one Alice!" I said firmly.

"Okay! Now dance!"

_Evil pixie!_

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the beat again. When I open them Jake was standing in front of me, four shots in hand. My eyes widened in surprise.

_'Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots, everybody'_

"I'm not doing shots!"

"Ah come on Bells! You and Cullen both need to get laid! Loosen up!" Jake said.

I felt my face flush. I needed to take the damn shot and get these guys off my back.

_'Patrons on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots'_

"Jesus Christ, give me the god damn shot!"

We rose our glasses and I threw back the shot. The burn slide down my throat, and I savored it. The song still blared in the background and Alice's hands came to my hips again.

"Let me get in on this shit!" Jake said as he put himself in front of me and pulled my arms around his waist. We all moved in unison as the song slowly came to a close. Jake stood straight and turned to walk away, but stopped mid-step.

"You all having a good time?" Edward asked side stepping Jake.

_Shit!_

"Hey Cullen, this is my fault. I told them it was okay." Jasper said.

"What the fuck ever Jazz!" He spat. Then he turned to glare at me. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute? In my office please?"

_Shit!_

"Yeah." I sighed in defeat.

He turned on his heal and stalked off towards his office. I followed quickly behind him, but turned once to glance over my shoulder. Jake and Jasper looked at me with apologetic smiles, but Alice was grinning from ear to ear. What the fuck was she so damn chipper about? I turned back to the front and followed him back behind the bar, down the hall and into his office. He waited for me to enter and then closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat behind his desk and put his head in his hands.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about what happened out there. I shouldn't have let Alice talk me into it, she is just so demanding. I can't seem to say no to…"

"What is going on with you and Jake?" He interrupted.

I sighed. So that's what this is about.

"There is nothing going on with Jake, Edward. What he told you earlier is the truth. We grew up together. I haven't seen him since Charlie's funeral."

"But you felt the need to grind all over him just now, just like you did with me last night?"

_Are we seriously having this conversation?_

"We were just dancing Edward, and that was nothing like our dance." I sighed longingly.

"So there's nothing going on?"

"No," I answered quickly.

He stood from his chair and made his way over to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his mouth crashed onto mine. "I am so insanely jealous, Bella," he whispered against my lips. "I couldn't stand to see his hands on you."

His hands moved down to the back of my thighs and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs his waist and my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against the door. Edward bucked his hips forward, his erection rubbing against my clothes covered clit.

"Edward," I whispered.

His removed on hand from under my thigh and placed it on the visible skin on my stomach. Slowly he worked his hand up my shirt until he was palming my covered breast in his hand. He squeezed gently, his thumb rubbing back and forth over my nipple.

"Jesus Bella!" His voice was horse and full of lust. His hips continued to rock against me, and I could feel the burning in the pit of my stomach. I was close, so close.

"Oh, God Edward, I'm going to…"

"Cum for me baby."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Fuck! What?"

"Edward, son, are you okay?"

_Son? Oh shit!_

"Shit!" He whispered. "Um, yeah dad, I'm fine. Give me a sec."

My eyes widened. Edward slowly pulled us back from the door and sat me on my feet. He righted my clothes, while looking up at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Bella; I don't know what came over me." He whispered. "Fuck, what am I going to do about this?" He gestured to his very obvious erection.

"Go sit at your desk, I'll open the door. It will look like we were having a meeting or something."

"Right." Edward walked around his desk, grimacing as he took his seat. I ran my fingers thought my hair and walked over to the door. I glanced one last time at Edward. He nodded at me and I turned and pulled open the door. Standing before me was what I would like to call a DILF, that is if I didn't already want to fuck his son. His dad had sandy blond hair what was graying at the temples, piercing blue eyes and the same crooked grin playing on his face. He reached out his hand in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle."

I reached to take his hand. "It's nice to meet you too Carlisle, I'm Bella…wait, you already said that, how did you know my name?"

"Well, Edward mentioned it when we spoke earlier of the incident this morning, and, this door isn't sound proof." Carlisle said, sexy smirk in place and all.

I heard Edward groan behind me and I suppressed one of my own.

What a way to meet his father.

_Shit!_

* * *

End Note: Ok, I know that wasn't the best place to leave this one, but if I went throught the entire Carlisle convo, it would be another week before I got this posted and I wanted to get this out there.

I have a few fics to recc this time that are one my profile page under my favorites if you are interested.

_**The Red Line**_ by Winndsinger is amazing! Very graphic! And it's complete too!

**Hydraulic Level 5** by Gondolier is very unique. DO NOT SKIM this fic, its too damn good!

_**The Workshop A Tale of Edible Delights**_ by danieller123 is perfection. Humor and romance all wrapped into one!

Thanks for reading! Review and Edward will push you us against a door too!

Love you all!

Sarah


End file.
